Madness
by SkyePanda98
Summary: Yeah, another Naruto Shippuden with me in it Fanfiction...But what if I ran into the Akatsuki instead? What if Deidara and some other characters were still alive? I'm the same In attitude and what happend to my parents as I was in 'Something Changes' but, what if other people are to see me as a cold-blooded murderer? Let's see...
1. Prologue: The Beginning of It

Hey you guys! Yeah, another Naruto Shippuden with me in it Fanfiction...But what if I ran into the Akatsuki instead? What if Deidara and some other characters were still alive? I'm the same (In attitude and what happend to my parents) as I was in 'Something Changes' but, what if other people are to see me as a cold-blooded murderer? Let's see...

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

**Skye's P.O.V.**

I did it. I killed them all, and feel no regret. Damn villagers... Fuck em' all. I only need my three loyal friends that I may kill later on, and my little treasure, my little joy, my little brother. Why should I care, other than the fact that I had sinned? But they deserved it. They tried to kill my brother and I. Take me instead, is what they should've done. But no...They've decided to be wise-asses and burn down our already crappy run-down house. Like I said earlier... Fuck. Them... I'm walking with my little brother in the forest. I pray to the heavens and God, that I can take Drew somewhere safe, so no harm is done on him. Out of nowhere, my prayers were heard, and an elderly lady in her forties came up to me. Though I took a battle stance with Drew on my back, she smiled. My eyes widened at her confused.

"Don't ye worried, dear-child. How mature you've grown..." She said. I looked at the lady confused.

"Who are you..." I whispered. She gave me a sad smile.

"Someone in whom your mother trust. I've been watching you in the thirteen years of which you lived. May I say, that you've grown lovely?" I blushed a little. Why do I fell so, calm around her? "I know what your are, and your brother is... You can trust me. You pray for his safety, do you not?" I nodded. "Give the child to me, and may the heavens protect him. And I promise you...You may see him whenever ye want..." I shakingly give Drew to her. He gripped onto me and began to cry. I gave him a sad smile.

"Don't cry Nook-Nook... I will visit you some time soon..." He only whimpered a bit as the lady held onto him a bit. "Thank You, Obaa-san..." She chuckled.

"Child...Thou not quite old..." She dissappered after that. Right when she dissappeared, I broke down in tears. I'm all alone now. I'm a sinner. May God forgive me...

* * *

I woke up hearing yelling. "Shut up Kakuzu!" Said one voice.

"You shut up you damn masochist!" Another voice yelled.

"Can't there be a day where the two of you actually get along?" Another voice said calmly. I look and see four men in large black trenchcoats with red clouds on them. Cool...So what, their in a gang or something? I just stretch and get up. I begin walking the opposite direction. Without even facing them, I caught the kunai that was thrown at me between my two index fingers. I turned to them, annoyed. They could see my tear and blood-stained face. Their eyes widened at me.

"Can you motherfuckers please tell _why _I should just continue walking away, instead of walking over there and stomping the shit out of all of you?" I asked even though my voice was cracked a little. The one with red eyes that I recognised too well raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hn..." He said. The fish thing-thing laughed and I growled. I wasn't in the mood for this so I just walked away. Then, the dude with my favorite colored eyes came up to me and grabbed me.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" He asked. I slowly turned my bloody face to him and glared at him.

"Who. The fuck. Do you think you are?" I hissed at him while jerking my arm back. He growled at me. "Your lucky your fucking cute, otherwise I'd rip your face off and add it to my collection!" I grinned demonicly as he jumped back. "Throwing a fucking kunai at me. Ya damn bastards. I'm not in the fucking MOOD!" I said while stomping on the ground, which caused the ground around us to crack. They stared at me in awe. "I'm leaving, and don't even follow me." Then I left, with them staring at me dumbfounded, which annoyed the shit out of me...

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

They just stood there dumbfounded. Did she not see their coats? Did she not know of who they were? Maybe she didn't...But if she did, would she even be afraid? Well it sure didn't seem that way. Hidan was mad at the fact of how he was threatened by a female, though was flattered of that fact she called him cute. Itachi, however, was surprised. His other teammates may haven't noticed, but she was drenched in...Blood... Dried blood to be exact. Was she working for somebody? It didn't seem like it. They continue to travel to their base. When they got there, Pein was waiting there for them. "Yo." He said. The four men sweat dropped.

"What do you need, Pein-sama?" Kisame asked.

"Suck up..." Hidan mumbled under his breath. Kisame glared at him.

"I want you to bring someone to me. She has to be a new addition in the Akatsuki..." He said with a stoic face and voice. Itachi and Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "I've been watching her for some time now... Such a sorry sight. She's very powerful from what I can see..."

"I see. But do you know where we can locate her?" Itachi this time asked. Hidan rolled his eyes and was about to leave.

"Actually, you guys just ran into her..." Hidan and everyone else froze.

"You mean that foul-mouth chick with an attitude problem?" Kakuzu asked. Pein nodded.

"Well, I guess we'll just go." Kisame mumbled as the other three followed him.

* * *

It was daybreak, and raining. She was cold, sad, and hungry. She stared up and the blackish-blue sky. "How are you right now, Nook-Nook...?" She said to herself. She saw a stick and picked it up. There was muddy dirt. She began to draw on it. She didn't care about the rain, she just drew. It was beautiful to her, yet she hated it. When she was little, and her parents were alive, she would always draw, showing them stick-figures ad other doodles. She always liked them. But now that shes older, thirteen in fact, she would draw realistic things. Sculp things that other people love, yet she would hate. Why is it that she hates everything that she does? Was it that she was angry? Or traumatized after watching her parents death?

She still loves art though. She loves to sing and dance. Cook and bake. Sculpt, paint and draw. Maybe now that she's alone, she's just unhappy. Yeah she has her friends, but she's destined to kill them all. She really is a sorry sight. But she didn't care. She only need God, and she will survive anyway. It was just so hard for her to die. She tried killing herself after her parents died, and that didn't work. Of course she avenged them though. But after she avenged them, she wanted to join them. She stabbed herself in the chest alot of times, slit her neck. Even chopped her own head off. But all that didn't work. Yes. An eight year old shedded that much blood. Showed all that gore, and didn't care. She wasn't immortal...What was she? But while growing up, she figured out what she was, and was proud of it.

Tears leaked from her eyes at the happy memories of her parents. She just cried herself to sleep. What she didn't know was, the four men walking up to her. Tears were still leaking from her eyes, though you couldn't tell from the rain. They walked up to her, only to see she's asleep. "Keh...Lucky us..." Hidan said. They nodded in agreement. Then they looked at the ground. "Wow...This is actually pretty good..." The others nodded. Kisame, being that the rain can't really bother him, took of his coat, and wrapped it around her.

"She's been crying again..." He said.

"How do you know?" Kakuzu asked confused.

"I smell salt." He said as began to walk towards the base. The others just followed.

* * *

She woke up, feeling a coat and warm arms around her. "W-what..." She muttered.

"I see your awake..." Kisame said. She only stared at him for a while with her drowzy eyes. Then out of nowhere, his screaming was all you could hear throughout the whole base. Some of the Akatsuki members went to look and see what's wrong. They only saw him holding his dripping bloody nose, and Skye cracking her knuckles with the most murderous look on her face.

"Why the fuck am I here? Where the hell am I? Oh God...Please forgive me for the sin I'm about to cause..." She yelled. The other members stared at her in shock.

"I give you my c-coat and warnth-, warmth and this is how you treat me?" He asked with blood now flooding in his mouth. She waved and arm around the room.

"Look at all the fucks I give..." She said. He glared. Then she took a closer look at him. "You...I told you not to follow me... What do you want..." She hissed.

"It was my orders to bring you here..." Another voice said. She turned to see Pein. She glared.

"Your orders... I'mma ask again... What. Do. You. Want." She spat. He laughed on the inside.

"To help you..." He said. Her eyes widened. "Why don't you join us? You can gain power, and help us conquer our desires." He stated. She looked at him confused.

"Why would you want me, a kid, to help you out?" His eyes widened a little to the 'kid' part, but became normal.

"Surely you can help us. I've been watching you-"

"Stalker."

"-Watching you for a while. You would make a great addition in the Akatsuki. Think of it. More power-"

"About this 'power' you keep talking about..." Pein and the others listened. "Only God can give me as much power as I deserve, therefore, I don't need it. Besides, just by looking at you guys...I can tell that you guys are bad news, and I've already sinned enough." She said with a sigh. They only looked at her. She turned to Kisame. "Well, sorry about punching you like that. And I must decline. Thanks for the offer though..." She was about to walk away until Pein wrapped his arms around her.

"Aren't you afraid? Aren't you, _lonely_?" He asked, hitting a soft spot. She kept it calm and cool.

"If you want me to join so bad, then fine." She said while giving up. He walked away pleased with how things were done. The other Akatsuki members stared at her. "What?"

"Hi I'm Tobi! Tobi a good boy!" He said while hopping up and down. She stared at him with the 'W.T.F.' face. Suddenly, he was blown up somewhere.

"Just ignore him, un. He's an idiot, un." Deidara said. She stared at him for a while. "What?" He asked confused. Then she started to laugh a bit.

"Kehehehehehe...You look like a barbie..." She laughed louder. The other Akatsuki members laughed as he glared. "Thanks though. I'll take your word for it..." She actually gave a warm smile. He blushed a bit. She sighed. "Being that I'mma be here...I might as well get to know all of ya'll. Your names and junk...Damnit." She mumbled the last part to herself, though Hidan heard it.

* * *

Skye knew all the names and faces of everyone there. She didn't really care though. She'll just kill them later. She's been there for like three hours now and really didn't feel a thing. She had new clothes, and her hair was done. She had on bandages wrapped around her chest and showing a little of her stomach with a black fishnet long-sleaved shirt. She had on black jeans, with high ninja sandals (black and purple). Her nails were painted blackish-blue, and she had two afro pom-poms on near her neck with a side-bang covering her right eye. Her hitai-itai that someone have given her was tied on her neck(hidden leaf village). She looked decent then what she did before. She just wandered around exploring the base. Then, she noticed how she would be bored, and decided to 'shop' for some things. So she left.

Later on...

She was gone for about two hours and Pein noticed it. "Did she run away?" Konan asked.

"I believe so..." He answered dissappointed.

"Let the bitch leave. I bet she was just a whiney little prick who couldn't handle it!" Hidan said. Just as he finished what he had said. Skye landed, with a giant bag.

"S-Skye...What is that, un?" Deidara asked.

"Stuff for my room." She answered with a stoic face.

"And you payed for all of that?" Kisame asked. She grinned.

"Pay? Da fuck you mean pay?" She said while raising and eyebrow and grinning. They stared at her shock. She dropped the back and it made a large crash, though nothing broke.

"So you stole it?" Hidan asked. She scratched the back of her head.

"Well... I wouldn't call it stealing...More like taking what I need..." She said with a childish grin. Their faces went blue, well, being that Kisame is already blue, just darker.

"What did you take, un?" Deidara asked. She had a stoic face back on.

"Tv with internet on it, art supplies, books, playstation 3, xbox 360, phones, a king size bed, bookshelf, urban books, computer, labtop, 'free' cable, excetera, excetera..." She said while counting her fingers. They only looked at her.

"That's basically stealing..." Kakuzu said.

"Shut the fuck up!" She yelled as he jumped back. This time, Itachi asked something.

"How did you manage to get all of that?" He asked. Skye had a stupid look on her face.

"Well, it started like this... I went up to a village, and saw this huge store, so I went in it. They had everything in there, so I said 'yeah I should shop here'. So like, I just started taking everything and the salesman just glared at me. He was all like, 'you gonna pay for all that?'"She said even while making a deep voice. Some of them giggled a bit. "I was all like 'fuck no'. So then he dead tried to call the security on me. So, I slit his throat. I continued walking with the bag and odee cops came up on me. I was like 'oh hell naw' and went crazy. Then after that, the whole village was after me. So, with my genius mind, I molded some clay like this..." She showed them an evil bomb and their eyes widened. She was artistic after all. "And made it grow big like this..." And it started to grow. "Then I made everything go 'bang'!" She threw it and like the atomic bomb, things just turned to dust. She sighed with a smile. "One of my favorite sayings is 'art is an explosion'...Its the truth..." She had an evil grin. "A bloody firework." She picked up the giant bag with no problem. "Well, I'mma be putting everything into place... Ya'll know where to find me..."

"Y-yeah..." Kakuzu said. They all just stared at the little troublemaker.

* * *

With the strength she had, it took her around two hours to get everything in place. First she had to clean her room, dust and all. Throw all the other stuff out. Then set everything. She even bought some teddybears to at least give a girl vibe, though she was nowhere near girly. But on teddybear that was her mothers was always with her. It's name was Scavenger. It was a tan colored big teddy bear. She even dress it up sometimes because it's near the size of her two year old little brother. She had all the new clothes in the closet, along with her art materials. So basically, she was all set. She had a comfy arm chair with a couch in her room, being that it was all big. She had everything, though she still held a cold heart.

It's around three-twenty-five and Skye decided to read one of her books. She was walking around the base, while reading her book. She knew her surroundins, and made sure not to bump into anything. She spotted a quiet room. She fell inlove with it already. She sat down with the book in her hands, already on the fifth chapter even though she just started reading it. She's been reading for a while now, and actually had a smile on her face. She was about to reach chapter twelve until everything was completely ruined. Tobi was being chased by Deidara and Hidan and Kakuzu wouldn't just stop arguing. They just walk in there, being rowdy. Kisame, Zetsu, Sasori and Itachi just watched in amusement. Skye's anger level kept ticking and rising everytime she tried to ignore the noise that was interupting her peaceful read. The minute it reached ten, she marked her page and flipped.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everyone froze staring at her in shock. They jumped back...Oh how angry she was right now. "I come up into a peaceful place to read, I'm calm...Then you dumb fucks come over here and ruin it! Damn! Just when I'm happy with a smile on my face, someone or something always gotta ruin it!" She screamed.

"Bu-but..." Tobi began but...

"Shut up!" She yelled with her eyes turning black. He shivered as he whimpered. She began swearing under her breath asd she punched a whole in the wall, and walked away. But then she came back still mumbling under her breath, just to pick up a glass vase and throw it, then left again.

"W-wow..." Kakuzu said.

"Sh-she scary!" Tobi cried.

"Keh, she ain't so damn tough..." Hidan spat.

"Shut up Hidan...You know well not to bother her right now..." Itachi said. Hidan glared, though he knew it was the truth.

"I think we should, un...Go apologize..." Deidara said. Everyone thought about it for a minute, then agreed. They were looking for her, only to find her in her room. She had a black bra on, and the same things on her lower body. They only peeked through her door, to see that she had music being played and was painting. She had brushes on both of her hands, and a pencil in her mouth. They saw the painting and gasped. It looked beautiful. It was water colored colors like brown, red, orange, yellow, purple, black and some blue. She was dramatically painting the the sketch that resembled her a little, but of a darker woman. When she was done, she smiled. Now this masterpiece, she liked. She had a funny feeling and turned to her door. She glared.

"What do you guys want?" She asked as calmly as she could. Deidara walked in and some of the others followed.

"We just...un...Wanted to uh, apologize un, for making you upset. We didn't mean for it to happen."Deidara said. Her eyes widened.

"You guys...Came in here to apologize?" She asked in pure disbelief. They nodded.

"Yeah, yeah...Could you just accept the damn apology already?" Hidan yelled, only to get bopped by Kakuzu. She only looked at them for a while, then started to giggle a bit. They looked at her funny as she started laughing.

"Heheheh, apology accepted...Kekehehehehe..." She said. They smiled a little. She turned to her painting, and noticed she forgot to put her signature and date. She put it and sat down to look at it. Deidara stared at the painting with wide-eyes. He was mesmerized by it.

"Skye...Who is that...?" Deidara asked. She gave a sad smile.

"My mother..." She said while looking at it. "Yup...My mother..." They frowned a little. "Well, lets get to know eachother better, after I clean up of course..." They all just stood there. "That means 'get out'." She said with a stern face. They got away mumbling things under their breaths. She put on the two tops she had on before and put everything away. And that painting...She left it where the sun would shine...

* * *

"I love money...Money is my life...My joy...My everything..." Kakuzu said while counting his money.

"Greedy bastard..." Skye said as he glared at her.

"Thank you!" Hidan yelled in agreement. She turned her head to him.

"Well, what about you?" She asked. He grinned.

"I'm a Jashinist...I support Jashin." He said proudly. She had the 'What' face on.

"W-who?" She asked. He growled. She put her hands up. "No disrespect here. You can teach me a lil' sumthin about it..." She said as Kakuzu snickered, getting a glare from Hidan. Then, Hidan grinned at her.

"Well...It's basically a religion..." He said. Her eyes sparkled.

"Oh...I'm a Christian!" She cheered. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm one of the special ones though..." The last part she said to herself. "So give me details, Hidan-_sensei_..." He blushed a little to that.

"Oh uh yeah... So as I was saying, it's basically a religion. You support Jashin, and he gives you immortality. You have to give him your pain and blood. Also you have to give him necklace is basically a Jashinist necklace that I favor. I'm able to make other feel my pain too. So basically, I can become a human voodoo doll..." He explained. That 'voodoo' part made Skye jump back. Everyone eyes widened.

"M-Mazo(_Masochist_)!" Everyone laughed as he glared. She clasped her hands together, closed her eyes and began to pray. "Father please protect me from any curse that may befall me, or shall ever try to get me. Please help me oh holiness please dear God..." Then she made a cross with her fingers at Hidan which made his eyes widen. "Don't curse me!" She cried with some tears in her eyes. That made them laugh even louder. He grabbed her hand as she flinched.

"Calm down... Maybe I didn't explain clearly..." He said with concerned eyes, she sat down with Kakuzu and Itachi shaking in laughter. "**Jashin, **Literally meaning 'wicked heart; evil design' is the god worshiped in Jashinism. All followers of Jashin - so named 'Jashinists' - bring nothing less than utter destruction and death. I always pray to Jashin, asking for a good kill. If I fail to kill, I pray for forgiveness. As simple as that. And for that, I'm gifted with immortality." She calm down a little, though he was still holding her hand.

"But you mentioned 'curse'..." She said, getting her holy water ready. That made Kisame run out the room laughing while the others laughed some more. Deidara had nearly peed himself. Hidan sighed.

"Okay now I'll explain that- PUT THAT DOWN!" He yelled. She slowly put it down, looking at him suspiciously, which made Itachi and Tobi choke in laughter. "When undergoing a sacrifice, my body changes appearance after ingesting my opponent's blood. My skin then turns black with white markings representing a skeleton, a symbol of absolute death. I draw out Jashin's symbol on the ground in my own blood and stands in the center. This symbol is an equilateral circumscribed triangle (an upside down triangle with a circle around it). Once my sacrificial ritual takes place, any kind of pain or injury that I inflict upon myself is also inflicted upon on sacrifice, be it a mere scratch or a pierce in the heart. However, this ritual can be broken if I either steps or is forced out of the circle. This technique is called 'Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood.' I'm the 'successful experiment of the Jashin religion's secret techniques,' which makes me become immortal...Damn...You getting all jumpy like that..." He said while grinning. She tilted her head.

"So, it's bad to be 'good' and its good to be 'bad'?" She asked. He thought about it for a while.

"Y-yeah...Some shit like that..." She grinned which surprised him.

"Cool!" She said. His eyes widened. "But I'll stick to Christiananity. Besides, I'm blessed by him. I'm one of his most loyal servant. He trusted me with something so precious, that I was completely happy about. Though, there was a time when I doubted God, when my parents were killed. Of course I got my revenge two to three days later. But then, I started getting picked on. I'm not immortal, but when I tried to kill myself, it didn't work. I even chopped my own head off..." Her eyes went cold as their eyes widened. "But no, I was only able to pick my head up, and re-attach it to my head. The bullies, all them teens and children. I killed them all. I've sinned again, though I promised myself not to. I was nearly raped by one of my victims father for killing their child. But I ended up burning him alive. It's like nothing but punishment rained on me... I cried nearly everyday, doubting God. I traveled from New York to here. I wanted to be far away from the tainted place. I've learned of my powers, and kept everything that was in the house I lived in into a void. At nine,-"

"Nine?" Kisame asked in disbelief. She nodded.

"Yeah...All that stuff happened to me at eight." Her face went cold. "I trained by myself in forest and mountain tops. Everything I did was on my own. Though I am a bit chubby because I was also lazy. I've killed alot actually during those times. About two-thousand people...But I didn't believe in killing children. Just teenagers and adults. Pedifiles... Murderers... Rapists... Theives...And straight up bullies...Yeah. And the first people I've ever killed that I've actually really enjoyed.. Were the ones that completely ruined my life. Like I said, I was only eight. Some man had beef with my mother for not loving him, but my stepdad instead. While my stepdad and her were crossing the street, they were purposely hit by a truck. When the ones that did the damaged noticed that they were'nt dead, they sat them up and beheaded them. The blood from both of their detached necks rained on me. When they finally noticed I was there, they laughed as they drove off in the same truck they hit them with." Everyone listened, and stared at her with pure shock. "When the man knew that I was still alive, He threatened to kill my whole family, both Michaels's and Clark's. The 'Michaels' side is my father and I despise him, as the 'Clark' was my mother's. I was so angry that he had the nerve to threaten me that I've searched for him non-stop. I found him withen two days, that's how bloodthirsty I was. I had the secret gun my mom had, and killed all of his henchmen (about a hundred). When I ran out of bullets, I've tooken one of their swords. I was looking for him round his part of the building and saw that he was having...'fun'..." Skye said while covering her eyes with one hand in disgust.

"Oh god..." Itachi said with pure disgust.

"So...I just stabbed him repeatedly while he was doin it. He was dead and fell, and the girl who he was doing kept screaming which was getting on my nerves, so I chopped her friggin head off." She said while laughing. Tobi jumped back. Hidan only grinned. Itachi only kept thinking about how she was able to do all of this at eight. "So yeah, that's sorta how I started killing. Around ten, getting back to where I left off, I was as powerful as I can be. I can even get more powerful than I am now, exceedind my limit, though I don't want to. Then, I heard a voice. Believe it or not, I heard a voice, and that voice was God's, the one I doubted. He spoke to me, telling me how everyone died for a reason, though it wasn't my parents time to die yet. He let me know that my parents were watching out for me from the heaven above. I cried as I prayed for forgiveness for doubting him, and for the sins that I have caused. He only calmed me down by telling me that it was alright. I calmed down as he spoke with me again. He gave me a task. He said that's the reason I can not die. Because the task that he has given me, shall be fulfilled. I'm known as on of the Gurimuripa (_Grim Reapers_)... Kami no ko (_Gods Child_), Kamigami no herupa (_Gods Helper_)..." None of them knew what that was, but on Kisame knew.

"YOU LIE!" He jumped up in disbelief. The other members eyes widened at him, as Skye just stared at him emotionless. "That's nothing but a legened. They are known to live for once every thousand years. That's their lifespan! Your lying completel-"

"Can you tell me why would I lie about something like that?" He shutted up. "Some are known to live longer than that, at least for five thousand years." He gawked at her as she gave him a bored look. Itachi raised his hand completely confused.

"I'm sorry, but could you please explain to me what that is?" He asked. The others nodded in agreement.

"'Kami no ko', or 'Kamigami no herupa' is basically one of Gods trusted servants. Somewhat like Hidans religion, you kill for him, but only for good reasons. Like I said, I'm one of the rarest of Gurimurpa, because I serve God. When it is someones time to go, God talks to me as I write down their name in my book. I search for them and kill them. Some, I give them a peaceful death. Most well..." She grinned like a maniac, "I make it long and painful." They stared at her in shock. What they didn't know was that, Pein was listening and actually grinning from ear to ear. Oh how lucky he was to have her. A Kami no ko in the Akatsuki? Do they not realize how powerful they were now? "So like when I was around eleven..." She smiled. "I saw my parents again. They smiled at me, as they handed me a child. My little brother. He's a miracle child, born in Heaven." Everyone's eyes widened. "There's not that much of them on earth, but I'm lucky. He's two now, and I'm his second mother. My mother which I haven't seened for two years after her death brought him down to me and said 'take care of him, your brother Lawson Drew Bill'. The only thing is, he's a little genius. He has autism. Not the bad kind but the one that shows that he's going to be something extremely smart, and possibly famous..." She said with a soft smile. "I raised him for about two years, but a few days ago, I gave him to a nice elderly lady. She said that I could visit him, but I still feel hurt. I gave him to her to protect him from danger. I had just got back from slaying the entire village. About some hours later, I met those four..." She grinned. "I'm still gonna get back at you bastards for throwing that damn kunai at me." They laughed a little. "Look at me talking all about myself. I want to learn about you guys." She smiled a little. They all started talking. They also made a few jokes and laughed.

Skye couldn't believe it, but in the first time in her life, she felt loved and at home. She turned her head so only her bang was showing, She was _not_ gonna let them see her cry. To her, her life was complete madness. And it was gonna get crazier...

Prologue: End

The next day would be the beginning of everything...

* * *

Alright so I'm done

Sorry for those who was reading 'Something Changes' and I spoiled what I was

Heheh

Though i hope it was still good

Tune in for the next chapter

Damn that was corney -_-'

Read and Review

~SkyePanda98


	2. Getting to Know One Another

**Normal P.O.V.**

Skye woke up feeling someone on top of her. Her blurred vision scanned around to see an orange mask. "Wake up Skye-chan!" Skye only stared tiredly at the dude in front of her. While Hidan was walking by stretching. He had barely missed being hit by the flying Tobi whom slammed into the wall outside Skye's door. Hidan blinked twice as he looked at the knocked out Tobi, then towards Skye's room, only to see a _very_ cranky Skye. Looks like she's not a morning person.

"Oh, that was you Tobi? You scared the shit of me..." Skye slurred tiredly. '_I think it was YOU who scared him..._' Hidan thought with a sweat dropping. Skye picked up Tobi and shaked him up. He woke up to see Skye. "You aiight?" She asked. He nodded cheerfully which for some reason, annoyed the hell out of her. She turned to Hidan and gave him a tired smile. "Morning Hidan-san..." She said.

"Mornin'." He said not really caring. She started walking off. "Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"Bathroom. I got morning breath...Damnit, it taste bad..." She said while sticking out her tounge. He smirked a little.

"I was just heading there." She smiled a little. They went in there. The bathroom was huge. Almost as big as a supermarket. You would really think that they were luxurious. There was a sink. A very big sink, with a very big mirror. They both had their tooth brush, used the toothpaste, and began scrubbing. They only looked at their reflections, scrubbing and spitting. Then, they begin to wash their face. They were doing everything at the same time, like it was natural to them. When they were done they left out the bathroom. Deidara had drowsy eyes, walking into the bathroom.

"Good morning Deidara-san..." Skye waved. Hidan only looked at him with the corner of his eyes.

"Un..." Deidara mumbled, not really caring for her pressence. She pouted.

"Damn Barbie!" She called out to him. Hidan snorted and began to laugh as Deidara turned around and glared at her. She chuckled a bit and turned around, walking towards her room. Hidan had followed her to ask her a question.

"So, how did you sleep?" He asked while crossing his arms and leaning his back against her door.

"Eh...Better than I usually do...I'm used to sleeping in run down houses and shit..." She stated.

"Fuck outta here..." He spat disbelievingly.

"I'm serious...I told you my life story, well...The fucked up part at least..." She said with a soft sad smile. He frowned a little, remembering the story she told him.

"Yeah you did..." He said softly. She raised and eyebrow while smiling playfully.

"Keh...Why do you care anyways?" She mused. He blushed a little.

"Well...With you being new and junk, I just wanted to see..."

"I was only kidding..." She said while laughing.

"Damnit!" He yelled, but not that loud. She laughed harder as she fell on her bed. Her pajama tank-top stretched a little.

"Ah...Shit..." She mumbled. She sat up. You could only see a tiny bit of her bra, but may barely notice it. Hidan watched her amused. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything..." Hidan said while chuckling a bit.

"Mazo no hentai (_masochist pervert_)..."

"Po tchari fushidarana on'na (_chubby skank_)..." He ran while laughing as Skye chased him around the place. Everyone was up, and watched them in amusement.

"Get back over here you bastard!" Skye yelled. He only laughed harder.

"Make me skank!" Skye leaped, and landed on his back. She sat up, holding both of his hands.

"Say 'uncle'." Everyone watched in amusement.

"No thank you..." He said while grinning. She smirked as she began twisting his arms. He cried a little in pain.

"Say 'uncle'..." She said with an evil smile on her face. He started laughing again.

"Neve- ACK!" He couldn't even finish because his arms were getting twisted, again.

"Say 'uncle'." She said again. He turned to her, though you could only see the side of his face, giving her a perverted grin.

"You know...I woud rather be in this position, and - AAHHHHHH! UNCLE! UNCLE!" He couldn't even finsh his sick sentence because his sides were being crushed by her knews as she crossed his arms while twisting it. After he said uncle, she hopped off of him, smiling in victory. Fake tears strolled down Hidans face. She turned to everyone while fixing her pajama shorts.

"Good morning everyone!" She said cheerfully.

"Good morning Skye-tan!" Tobi cheered. Although she had a cheerful smile on her face, a tick mark appeared on her head.

"'Skye-tan'?" Black (Zetsu) asked.

"Mhmm! It's cute, just like Skye-tan!" Tobi cheered while jumping up and down. Skye gave him the 'W.T.F.' face. He stopped. "Y-you no like et?" He asked. Everyone turned to her, eager to hear what she's gonna say.

"Y-yeah...I l-like it..." She stuttered. He jumped up and gave her a hug. Being that he could see walls behined her, he couldn't see the murderous face on her. Everyone else saw it and jumped back. Then when he looked at her face, she had a sweet smile on her face, which scared everyone more.

"Your my friend right Skye-tan?" He asked with closed eyes.

"Yes Tobi-kun!" She said cheerfully. Then she turned to Hidan and mouth off to him, '_I'm gonna kill him..._'. He took this as a sign and dragged her away, saying how he'll show her around. He grabbed her, and ran towards their rooms. Being that his room was like three doors away from hers, they were basically neighbors.

"Yo, let's go somewhere." He said.

"Where?" Skye asked. He grinned.

"I don't know...Anywhere?" He asked while grinning. She laughed at him.

"Oh wow Hidan...Not cool man..." She said while smiling at him. "I'mma get dressed. There's no way in hell, I'm gonna go outside with my pajamas. She ran to her room an put an outfit on. Hidan left to his room too. Before she can get dress, Itachi walked into her room.

"We forgot to give you this..." He said while holding out an Akatsuki trechcoat her size. Skye grinned from ear to ear with bright eyes. Itachis eyes widened when she posed in it while making a kissy face. He bursted into laughter as she took it off. She snickered a bit and gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you, Itachi-san..." He actually smiled back. He left her room with her going in the closet. Her whole outfit was read and black. She had on a black short-sleaved shirt with a red dragon on the back. In the front, and in Katakana was written 'Ai', or 'Love' on the left corner and the bottom and it was purple. She had on black jeans with a red belt and some red and black boots on. She fixed her hair and wore her hitai-itai around her neck.

**With Hidan...**

He was debating whether he should where his black t-shirt or blue one that says 'killer' on it. So far, he had on dark-blue jeans with and black boots on. Then, he saw Kakuzu walking by his room. "Yo, Shitface!" Hidan called out to him. Kakuzu turned and glared at him.

"What?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan called Kakuzu over as Kakuzu sighed and walked to him. Hidan pointed to the shirts.

"Which one?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu gave him the 'W.T.F.' look. Hidan growled. "Look! Just help me out here, alright?" He yelled. Though you couldn't see it through Kakuzu's mask, he was grinning. Oh how much he wanted to laugh right now...

"The black one." He said while walking away, still holding back the laugh. Hidan put the shirt on and when you look at it, you can see abs through the shirt and the muscle in his arms. His hitai-itai was on his neck. He walked out to see Skye waiting outside his door for him.

"Ready?" She said with a grin. He couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah...Let's get the hell out of here..." He said. And they were gone...

* * *

They walked away from the base in silence. Skye turned to him. "So, where are you from, Hidan-san?" He looked at her.

"Yugakure (_Village Hidden in Hot Water_)." He answered.

"Oh...What was it like...? Hot?" She mused a bit. He stopped walking for a second and gave her a weird look.

"Oh ha, ha..." He said with pure sarcasm. She laughed a bit.

"Just saying..." They continued walking.

"Well, the place turned into a shit-hole when more shinobi started arriving there. I knew they were plotting against us, yet, everyone else were completely blind to it. So, before leaving, I've killed some of my bastard of neighbors, and eventually came up here." He explained. Skye was silent for a while.

"Hn..." She said. He turned to her.

"Oh, got nothing to say now?" He spat. She turned to him with curiousity in her sepia eyes.

"How many?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"How many did you kill?" She bluntly asked. He gawked at her. He was scratching his head trying to remember.

"I dunno...I know I've killed alot of those motherfuckers though... Near the hundreds?" He said while thinking. She only blinked.

"Wow...That's not nice Hidan..." Skye joked. He grinned.

"Shut up...You aren't any better..." He mused.

"Your right, I'm not..." She said coldly with a grin on her face. They walked into a village. Being that they weren't wearing their trenchcoats, people saw them as tourist. Some woman even swooned for Hidan. Hidan was grinning from ear to ear. "Someone's having pervy thoughts..." Skye sung lowly. He smirked at her.

"Oh?" He said. She bursted into laughter as he laughed along.

"You love the attention don't you?" She asked.

"Jealous?" He mused.

"Wishful thinking mothafucka..." She stuck her tounge at him. He grinned at her.

"Fuck you..." She gave him the finger as he laughed. Then she noticed a teen getting jumped in an alley. Skye hated the sight of bullying. She went up them with Hidan calling out to her. They stopped with their beating and turned to her.

"Eh? What do you want?" One with spikey hair asked. Skye recognized the dude, but was silent. Out of nowhere, a black mystical book appeared in her hands.

"Nagasake Hiro?" Skye finally asked. Hidan was listening from the back. The spikey haired kid nodded. A giant scythe appeared in her hand as half of a skulls face (mask) appeared on the left side of her face. Her a eye in that mask turned hollow. The bullies ran away as Hiro stood there, fearing for his life. "God has spoken to me, and you've been on on my list for a whole month now... For the sins you've caused, your award will be a one-way ticket to hell...Enjoy..." With that last word, she sliced him in half upwards. His soul faded as she turned to normal. The bullied boy looked at you and smiled.

"T-t-t-thank y-you..." He stuttered while blushing. She only gave him a bored look.

"Pussy..." She called him as she walked away. Hidan waited for you with crossed arms holding back a laugh.

"Really?" He asked while almost laughing.

"What? He is!" Skye said while walking away from the ally with him. The boy only stared at her in shock. She was right. He needed to step up, and prove that he is worthy enough to be a man. He stood up, a new dude. He's going to train like he never did before...

**With Hidan and Skye...**

"Okay, okay...If you saw a guy right, and he comes out of nowhere and kisses you...What would you do?" Hidan asked. Skye turned to him and said.

"I'd beat the shit out of him..." Skye hissed. He grinned and leaned closer.

"What if it was me?" He flirted. She gave him a demon grin.

"I'll castrate you..." She said while grinning like a maniac. He jumped back.

"And they say I'm evil..." He mused with a sweat dropping. Skye laughed.

"I'm not evil nor good..." Skye said while staring up at the sky. Hidan stopped as you did as well.

"Then what are you then?" He asked. Skye gave him a warm smile.

"A servant of God." She said as she continued walking, and he followed.

"Hn..." He answered. Skye saw a candy stand. She grabbed Hidan's hand and ran to it, scaring the life out of Hidan. She saw her most favorite candy... Twizzlers...

"Hidan-san, look, LOOK!" She pointed. He laughed nervously. She took out a dollar and handed it to the man. "Oh! Can I also have that water?" She asked the man. The man smiled as he gave her the water. Her and Hidan walked away.

"Such a cute couple..." He joked. A tick mark appeared on Skye's had as Hidan wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"You suck..." She said to him. He laughed.

"I'm only agreeing to what he's saying..." He laughed. She chuckled a bit. She also blushed a bit with his arms still wrapped around her.

"Hidan-san... You really are masculine..." She said. She loved muscled dudes...Especially when they're cute. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ya like?" He said while leaning closer. She pushed his head away while blushing.

"Shut up..." He only laughed as he pulled her closer.

* * *

Back in Konohagakure(leaf village) or, Konoha, the hakege heard about the Akatsuki and their new member. How words do travel around so fast... All she did, was wait for the time they would attack so she could learn of this new member...

* * *

It was around seven o' clock, the two had spent most of their day together. Right now, there were sitting on a mini hill sharing twizzlers and that bottle of water. One sip and one sip. "Look, the suns setting..." Hidan said while taking another twizzler. While still chewing on a twizzler, she saw the colorful sky and her eyes widened.

"If only I had my sketchbook..." She whispered. Hidan turned to her.

"What?" He asked. Skye jumped back.

"Oh, nothing." She said while staring at the now starry sky. "Beautiful..." She said. Hidan gave a warm smile. She was actually cool to be around with. Thank Tobi for being a complete moron...

* * *

The Akatsuki have been waiting for the two to retrun. Itachi was slightly worried for the girl, because of the way Hidan is. But like a few minutes later, they two had came back laughing like theres no tomorrow. Pein walked up to them. "Where have you two been?" He asked sternly. Skye grinned.

"Walking around talking while eating twizzlers!" She cheered. Tobi hopped from his seat.

"What are 'twizzlers?" He asked.

"Twizzlers is the shit!" She said while fist-pumping. Some of the members laughed a little. "Anyways I'm tired. I'mma shower." Konan stood up.

"May I join you?" She asked. Skye grinned.

"Sure...A lil' girl time." Konana smiled a bit as the two headed for the showers. Now it was just the guys in the room. The guys all stared at Hidan.

"What?" Hidan spat. Deidara grinned.

"So, what did you two do, un?" He slyly asked. A tick mark appeared on Hidan's head.

"Just walked around and talked. She's also a pretty good person to hang out with..." He answered. Pein sighed in relief. Then Hidan got loud. "Why do you guys keep asking that stupid ass question?" He screeched as all of them turned their heads. Kakuzu on the other hand, was grinning.

"Because..." He said. Then he gave a manly giggle. Hidan flared.

"'Because' what?" He demanded.

"Because your a pervert." Sasori said this time while turning his head to him. Hidan grew even more pissed as Kakuzu began to laugh.

"That's wrong! Why would I take advantage of someone I've just met?" Hidan demanded. This made everyone laugh.

"Because that's what your known for besides killing!" Kisame said. Hidan kept his mouth shut. He was about to yell.

"You guys suck..." Hidan said calmly while walking away. The others eyes widened.

"Did he...Did he just walk away?" Itachi said with pure shock.

"And not yell like he always do?" Kisame added.

"The worlds gonna end!" Tobi screamed while running away.

"I actually agree with Tobi with this one." Sasori said with a sweat dropping.

* * *

After that good shower, she put on her pajamas. Cheetah patterned pants and a black tank top. She wasn't tired though. It was still eight o' clock. She decided to wander around the base for a while. Surprisingly, people were in their rooms already. All but one door was closed. Skye peeked through the door to see Deidara modeling clay. He felt a pressence and turned around. "Yo." She said with a grin. He smiled.

"Hey, un." He patted a space for her to sit at. She sat down and watched him. She observed it.

"An eagle?" She asked with a tilted head. He nodded happily. She smiled. "It looks good. You model things better than I do..." She said with a soft smile. His heart beated a bit faster.

"I wouldn't say that, un...I'm sure your as good as I am..." He said while still modeling. She grinned.

"Yeah? Well I'm more of a sketching person. Cartoons, realistic, random things..." She said while staring at the ceiling. After that, he was done. He was wiping his hand with a cloth and turned his head to her.

"You like art huh?" He asked with a smile. She nodded.

"Especially singing and dancing." His eyes widened.

"You can sing?" He asked. She blushed a little.

"Well I dunno. Damnit..." She mumbled. He chuckled.

"You should sing for me, un." He said while grinning. She turned her head away from his.

"Nuh-uh..." She pouted. He clapped his hands together.

"Please...? I'll make you something if you do..." He said with pleading eyes. She looked at him. There's no point in trying to run away.

"Alright...Shit, you sure don't give up, don't ya?" She said with a careless grin. He actually grinned to that. "Fine, I'll sing you a song alright? Laugh at me and I'll fucking kill you..." He laughed.

"I won't." She began to sing.

"_I used to rule the world_  
_Seas would rise when I gave the word_  
_Now in the morning I sleep alone_  
_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_  
_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_  
_Listen as the crowd would sing_  
_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_  
_Next the walls were closed on me_  
_And I discovered that my castles stand_  
_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_Once you go there was never_  
_Never an honest word_  
_And that was when I ruled the world_

_It was the wicked and wild wind_  
_Blew down the doors to let me in_  
_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_  
_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait_  
_For my head on a silver plate_  
_Just a puppet on a lonely string_  
_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_  
_Never an honest word_  
_But that was when I ruled the world_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_  
_Never an honest word_  
_But that was when I ruled the world..._" She sung in a low-note, though it was was still feminine. He was mesmerized by her voice. She turned to him. "So...How was i-"

"Beautiful...It was a BANG!" He cheered. She laughed while blushing.

"T-thanks Deidara-san." She said with a warm smile.

"Deidara" he said. She looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Deidara. Call me 'Deidara'." He demanded softly. She grinned.

"Alright Deidara." He blushed.

"See, much better, un." He said with a grin.

"Though, I like 'Barbie' better..." She said with a mischievious smile.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding, damn..." She said while laughing. He smiled a little. Then she began playing with his hair tye. "You should really take this off." His hair fell to his back. "I love this a whole lot better!" She said with sparks in her eyes. He laughed nervously. They've talked for hours, then fell into a deep sleep. Her head was resting on his chest with his arm wrapped around her.

* * *

She woke up feeling someone jumping on the bed. Deidara was already up, and annoyed, but still gripping on Skye. "Skye-tan! Skye-tan! Tobi has surprise for you!" Tobi said while jumping on the bed. Skye smiled a bit. She was actually curious to see her surpise. She tried to sit up but blushed when she notcied how Deidara was still holding her. He blushed then let go.

"Oh...Sorry, un." Tobi lead her into the living room.

"Found her?" Kakuzu asked.

"Tobi did! She was having a slumber party with Deidara-sempai!" Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Tobi you fuckin idiot..." She chanted under her breath. She gave him a smile. "So, where's my surprise?" She asked while looking around the room. Tobi pulled out and Akutsuki jacket with pink and yellow flowers drawn on them like a five-year old.

"This is it!" She stared at it for a while. She gave him a soft smile.

"Um...Tobi-san... I already have an Akatsuki jacket..." She said as nicely as she could. Tobi giggled.

"Silly Skye-tan! This _is_ your Akatsuki jacket!" He said full of glee. Everyone watched her. She held an emotionless face. Then, with a swift movement of her foot, she kicked Tobi up, with his head stuck in the ceiling. Everyone stared at the girl wide-eyed. Kakuzu actually dropped some of the money he was counting. She picked up her jacket, turned around and walked away as if nothing happened.

"Stupid motherfucker. Ruining my damn jacket. Must be out your damn mind..." She chanted to herself though everyone heard it. Deidara came running down the halls towards her.

"What happened, un? I heard a crash, un!" Deaidara asked. Skye just walked past him.

"It's nothing..." She said while walking into her room and slamming the door shut. He ran into the living room with everybody pointing to the ceiling. He looked up and his eyes widened. Tobi fell from the ceiling, knocked out cold. His face then became bored.

"Does this has something to do with her 'surprise', un?" They nodded. He shook his head then walked away. "I'm not even gonna ask, un..."

* * *

Skye has been scrubbing her coat for hours barely making any progress. It was twelve o' clock now, and she was growing angrier at the moment. There was a knock at the door. "What?" She yelled. She was not in the mood for anything right now. Tobi opened the door a little.

"Is Skye-tan mad at Tobi?" He asked sadly. Skye sighed.

"No, I'm not mad at you... I'm just a little upset about my trenchcoat." She said while scrubbing. Tobi put his head down.

"Tobi sorry..." Skye stopped scrubbing. She smiled at him.

"It's okay Tobi-san, maybe I was a bit too hard on you. I know you meant well." Tobi became happy again and ran into her room. Skye looked to see a new Akatsuki jacket the same size for her. Skye's eyes widened. "Thank you, Tobi-san." He scratched the back of head. She picked up her 'surprise' and hung it up. "There. Now I have two." Tobi's eyes sparkled. He jumped and gave Skye a hug. She was starting to get use to Tobi's annoying actions. Might've even liked it. She really have to get use to everyone.

**Later on...**

Being that Skye had a texting app on her phone, she recieved a message from one of her buds. She grinned while reading them.

*Yooooo* from Jan

*Wuzz gudd* from Skye

*Nun...We miss U :(* from Jan. Skye smiled sadly. Too bad God had tem on her deathlist.

*I miss U guyz 2...But dun wrry...We will C eachother soon :)* from Skye.

"Watever...Ur always explorin n junk...I doubt we will c u by next yr :p* from Jan. Skye sucked her teeth.

*Man shut da hell up!* From Skye.

*lol* from Jan. "Who's 'Jan'?" White asked. Skye jumped backed.

"Man, why the _fuck_ are you reading my messages?" Skye hissed. The other members watched in amusement.

"Cause we were bored..." Black said while sitting on the couch next to her. "So is he like a boyfriend or something?" Skye shook her head.

"No... He's a friend..." Skye lowered her head... "One that I got to kill..." She said the last part to herself. *Dun laugh at meh asshole!* From Skye.

*I can imagine U all mad n shit XD* from Jan. Skye grinned evilly.

*And U wonder why I be beating da shit out of U evryday smh* from Skye. Zetsu all together was still reading her messages.

*Im use to ur beatings :p* from Jan. Skye snickered.

*Mazo* from Skye.

*Otoko ran'yo (Man abuser)* from Jan. Zetsu held back a laugh.

* t(-_-t) * from Skye.

*LMAO XD* from Jan.

*Wateva mofo* from Skye.

* I love you no, WE love you Skye...* Tears burned in Skye's eyes.

*I love you guys too...* From Skye. Zetsu watched her. She looked like she was in pain. He guess she really did miss them. She slowly turned her head to Zetsu. "Didn't I tell you to not read my messages?" She hissed again.

"Nooooo...You 'asked' why were we reading your messages..." Zetsu all together said. Out of nowhere he was blown up somewhere, and by Skye.

"Dumb motherfucker..." She said while walkimg off. Deidara grinned.

"Wow, un." He said.

* * *

Pein on the other hands was making plans. He's decided that it's about time that their team go after the nine-tails. He wasn't gpnna send Skye yet because he knows that the hokage is curious of her, so he decided to wait...

* * *

done

done done done done done

yay

im so hype

okaii

read n review

n i'll see ya'll later

I'LL HAUNT YOU IN YA FUCKING DREAMS!

okay, totally random

bai-bai

~SkyePanda98


	3. Playtime and Mission

**Normal P.O.V**

It's been a whole week since Skye's been in the Akatsuki. She really felt at home there. She knows that they are evil, but what choice does she have? She was lying down on the living room couch while reading one of her urban books. Itachi, one of the people she was kind of close to came up to her. "What is that your reading?" He asked.

"Urban novel..." She answered. He grew annoyed.

"You know what I mean..." He said. She grinned

"'Guilty Gucci'." She finally said. He raised an eyebrow.

"By 'urban' you mean-"

"Yes, adult books..." She finished for him.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be reading those kinds of books?" He mused. She finally looked at him.

"Aren't you a bit too _old_ to be teasing poor teens like I?" She mused. He sighed.

"I'm only twenty-one." She laughed and continued to read. He smiled a bit. Hidan was right, she was cool to be around with. Speaking of Hidan, he and Kakuzu walked into the base arguing over something so stupid. A vain had grew on Skye's skull. She folded her page in her book and picked up a magazine on the coffee table. She rolled it up and walked right over to them. Everyone watched as she whacked the both of them on the heads with it.

"Ow! What the fuck Skye?" Hidan screeched. Kakuzu was about to agree until they both saw the look in her face. They backed away. "Um...N-nevermind Skye..." Skye glared at them then turned back around to lay on the couch, and read her book. Hidan and Kakuzu both sighed in relief when a whack on the head was all they have gotten. Itachi's eyes shined with amusement. Skye had a smile on her face again and the two took this time to retreat. But Pein had stopped them with a question.

"So, how was your mission?" He asked. Skye had actually put her book down to listen to them. Hidan growled.

"I've failed to kill this kid...I almost had him. I hope I get another chance to ring his little fucking neck..." He hissed. Skye turned to Pein.

"Onii-san, when am I gonna be able to go on a mission? I can kill motherfuckers too!" She said. Pein sighed.

"When I feel that you are ready-"

"But I _am_ ready." She countered back. He glared. "Come on! I've killed almost three-thousand people since I was eight! How come I haven't been one damn mission yet?" She asked. Pein thought about it and to be honest, she did have a point. He sighed in defeat while walking over to her.

"You know what? Sooner or later, I will send you on a mission. But right now, I want you to gwt adjusted into living here..." He said while patting her head. She grinned.

"Aniki lost the battle!" Skye cheered. He actually smiled.

"Yeah, yeah shut up about it..." He said while walking away. He didn't wanna tell her the real reason why she couldn't go. He knew how she was on their list and how they wanted to know about her. What if they find out about her being one of God's most faithful servants? Would they try to take her away and join their side? He don't think so. He's gonna make sure that she stay by his side.

**Later on...**

Skye decided to walk around the base until she stopped near Hidan's room. She coud her him praying to his 'god'. She quietly opened his door to peak. He only had his black pants and was praying onto his necklace. "Please forgive me dear Lord Jashin for failing you..." And with that he was done.

"Hidan-san." She called to him quietly and he quickly turned his head.

"Oh, what the hell are you doing here?" He calmly asked. She grinned.

"Can't I spend time with you?" She mused. He blushed.

"Shut up." She walked in and sat next to him. Her hand touched something red and sticky.

"Um, what is this?" She asked while sniffing it. Hidan smirked.

"My blood." She only closed her eyes and began to wipe the blood off. "You ever drunk blood before?" Skye grinned.

"Of course I have. Yours was just sticky." He laughed.

"Whatever." He said.

"Ay, shut the hell up Hidan." He only laughed more. She got up and sat on his bed. "So, what were you praying for?" She asked. He got up and sat next to her.

"Forgiveness." She raised an eyebrow.

"Da' hell?" She said. He laughed a bit.

"Yeah. I didn't kill anyone today. Instead, the spikey-headed bastard got away in one piece, and he cut off my head!" He said while taking off his hitai-itai and showing his sewn neck. Skye's eyes widened. She leaned closer which shocked him a bit. She put a hand softly on his neck.

"I'm sorry Hidan-san. I'll kill the bastard for you if you want..." She said softly. He gave her a soft smile while touching her hand that was on his neck.

"It's alright Skye-san. Besides, I'mma kill that motherfucker when I see him!" Skye grinned.

"That's the spirit!" She cheered. Hidan blushed and turned his head. Skye got up.

"Well, I'mma leave you to your 'praying'." He turned around.

"Where ya going?" He asked. Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Oh, to bother Kakuzu..." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She grinned.

"Do you know how funny it is to bother his money? Last time he tried to take my heart away..." Hidan coughed to surpress a laugh. And with that she was gone.

"Kakuzu-san!" Skye said while opening his room door. He turned around.

"Nani?" He asked somewhat annoyed. He saw the look in her eyes and didn't like it. She walked in.

"Naw nevermind..." She was walking around his room. He spun around in his chair following her every movement.

"What do you want?" He asked while glaring at her. Her foot kicked something.

Bingo.

She picked it up and he jumped up. "Ne (_Hey or right_), Rojin (_old man_)...Can I borrow some of this?" He took a step forward. She gave him puppy dog eyes. "I mean, you have _so_ much and like, I've seen this cute outfit..." He took another step forward. "Demo (_but_), you are kinda stingy..." Two more steps. "Ne, ne...Rojin, why do you look like that?" Another step foward as Skye takes a step back.

"Put. That. Down." Kakuzu commanded. Skye froze. Then she grinned, and dashed out of his room. "Oi (_hey_)!" He chased after her. She was laughing as she stuck her tounge at him. His face turned red in fury. Sasori watched them run around in boredom.

"Skye-san, why must you take his money when you know he would react like this?" Sasori asked in a bored tone.

"Because I'm bored... Catch!" She threw the bag of money at Sasori and he caught it.

"Hn... ACK!" He said as he was football tackled by Kakuzu. Skye started to laugh. "Kakuzu! What is your prob-" He froze when he saw that look in Kakuzu's eyes.

"Give me...My money..." Sasori shakingly gave him his bag of money. Kakuzu got up and walked into his room. Skye stopped her laughing and walked over to Sasori. She helped him up and grinned.

"That's not cool Skye-san." Sasori whined a bit. She laughed. Deidara flew in. She turned around.

"Deidara!" She called out while waving. He looked around for her. When he saw her he waved as he smiled.

"Skye-chan." He walked up to her. "What's up, un?" She grinned.

"Just finished messing around with Kakuzu." He laughed at that.

"Leave his money alone!" He said. Skye laughed.

"But it's funny!" They both laughed as Konan and Pein walked in.

"Skye-chan!" Konan greeted. Skye waved.

"Hi Konan-san, Onii-san." Pein gave a tiny smile.

"Skye, right after Kakuzu and Hidan go on their next mission, I got a mission for you..." Skye's eyes sparkled to what he said.

"Really?" She said in a whisper. He nodded. "Hell yeah!" She jumped up in the air. She jumped on Deidara and gave him a big hug. "You hear that Dei-Dei? I'mma be going on a mission!" Deidara was blushing alot.

"Good for you Skye, un." He said out of breath.

"Skye! Let go of him! You're killing the blond!" Kisame yelled. She only turned her head.

"Shut the fuck up Kisame!" She let go of Deidara. A vein popped on Kisame's skull.

"I'mma kill you ya damn brat!" He hissed. A tick mark appeared on her head.

"Sushie!" Kisame was burning in anger. For some reason, the two started not to get along.

"Enough!" Pein yelled. They both turned to him. Skye growled as she slapped Pein.

"Orokana ani (_stupid big brother_)!" And she ran into her room. Pein rubbed his bruised cheek. Konan gave a soft smile.

"You really think of her as Imoto (_little sister_)." She said as he gave a soft smile. "Otherwise, you would've killed her for doing that." She said with a soft chuckle. He sighed. Time to cheer his 'little sister' up. Kisame scoffed.

"Damn brat..." Kisame mumbled under his breath. Pein walked into her room. She was pouting.

"Damn fish... Aniki is so stupid..." She gritted her teeth.

"And how am I stupid?" Pein said as she turned around. She glared

"You just are..." She said while turning her head around. He sighed. He walked over to her and patted her head.

"Calm down..." He said, and she did.

"Sorry." She said. He smiled and walked out. When the door was closed. She glared at the door and said "orokana ani..."

* * *

**The next day**...

"Ahhhhhhhh...That's the good stuff..." Hidan said as he ripped the stake from his heart. Asuma clutched onto his heart and fell onto the floor lifeless.

"Asuma-sensei!" Shikamaru called out to him while running to him. Asuma smiled as he told Shikamaru his final words then died. Shikamaru held onto his tears as Ino and Choji rushed to his side. Kakuzu and Hidan watched the whole scene, boredly.

"We'll be back." Hidan said and then they were gone. Shikamaru glared at the two while clutching onto his teacher.

"They... Will pay."

**With Hidan and Kakuzu...**

Kakuzu turned to Hidan. "You really are a Mazo..." He said in that usually deep voice of his.

"Kakuzu, eat a dick." Hidan growled. Kakuzu sighed.

"Damasu (fool)." Kakuzu mumbled under his breath. They made it to the Akatsuki base with Skye waiting at the front for them. "Skye-san? What are you doing here?" Skye grabbed Kakuzu's shirt which stunned him.

"You guys are done with your mission, right?" She asked with pleading eyes. Kakuzu nodded.

"S-somewhat..." He answered as Skye let go and jumped in joy. But then Pein walked towards them.

"You guys are nowhere near finish." Skye sighed. "But, they are heading out again to finish their mission. Next time you and Tobi will accompany them." Kakuzu and Hidan frowned at what he said. Skye jumped in joy.

"Yay!" Skye ran into her room. Hidan and Kakuzu just stared at eachother. No words were spoken, but they both knew what eachother were thinking. They did _not_ want those two 'helping' them...

* * *

Hidan and Kakuzu were furious. Not only did they had to accompany with Tobi and Skye, but they didn't even show up! "Ugh! Those fucking lil' idiots! I'll fucking kill them!" Hidan screeched.

"Hate to admit, but I actually agree..." Kakuzu said.

"I mean, what the hell could they possibly be doing?" Hidan screamed while ripping his hair. Out of nowhere, the two dodged the shadow.

"Kuso (Damn)." Shikamaru said under his breath. Then he threw two exploding blades them. They dodged it of course, but then he threw some more at the. But they weren't exploding tags. They were shadow captures.

"Kakuzu! What the hell is going on?" Hidan shouted. Kakuzu however, was analyzing the tactics Shikamaru was using. '_Smart kid..._' He thought.

"You planned all of this, didn't you kid?" Kakuzu asked. Shikamaru grinned.

"Kakuzu, we're pretty skrewed aren't we?" Hidan panicked. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"'Skrewed'?" He repeated sarcatically. But out of nowhere, his comrades who was hidden seen shadow. It was a mere second until both of the shadow captures dissappeared. "N-nani?" Hidan grinned like the psycho he is.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm free! W-wait, how the hell did that happen?" Hidan wondered. Kakuzu did too. His arm that he had detached reattached itself to his body.

"I don't know." Then they turned around to see a teen with the Akatsuki coat buttoned like a cape. She had on a black long-sleaved fishnet shirt with bandages covering her chest showing a little bit of her stomach. She had on black jeans, with high ninja sandals. Her two swords were tied on the belt of her jeans. Her hitai-itai was tied around her neck.

"Yo." She said to Hidan and Kakuzu with crossed arms. Tobi waved like an idiot.

"Skye-san! What the hell took you so long?" Hidan yelled. She angrily jerked her thumb towards Tobi. They both gave her sympathetic looks.

"Tobi saw a bunny and decided to chase it. Skye-tan was mean though. Skye-tan's a bad girl!" Tobi said. Skye sucked her teeth.

"Man, shut your dumbass up!" She spat at him. Tobi pouted. She turned back to Hidan and Kakuzu. "This motherfucker over here decided to run after a damn 'rabbit'! I told the dude 'no Tobi, we have to go to our mission, I'm sure their waiting for us'. Then this dumbass gonna say 'but Tobi want it! Skye-tan a big meanie'." She shot Tobi a deathglare. "I should slap the shit out of you right now..." She said. Tobi scooted away from her. Hidan and Kakuzu held back a laugh. The shinobi however, were staring at Skye. Was she the new member Tsunade-sama was talking about?

"I guess it wasn't entirely your fault to being late." Kakuzu said. Skye turned to Shikamaru and grinned.

"Hiya!" She said with a wave. He analyzed her. Something was off about her, because he couldn't sense any chakra. Why was she hiding it? She was looking around the area with a bored look. "There's three more ninja's hiding around the area." She said with boredom in her voice. Everyone's eye widened to how sharp she was. She looked at her team shocked faces. "What? You guys didn't know that? Fuckin' idiots..." She mused with a grin. Choji, Ino, and Kakashi had jumped from their hiding spot.

"How did you know?" Shikamaru asked. Skye tapped her nose.

"I can smell someone's power. When someone's really powersul, it smells delightful. You guys are ehhhhh, not all that bad." She said and shrugged. Ino growled. Who they hell did this girl think she is? She grinned at Ino. "Awwww. Did I make a ya angreh?" She teased. Ino 'hmphed' and turned her head. Skye snorted.

"So, your the new member of the Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup, the youngest member of the group." She said while digging through her pocket. "I wonder how fast you guys are..." She threw multiple shuriken at them and some of them hit them. Kakashi was bleeding in the face, Ino her chest, Choji his arm, and Shikamaru his legs. "Teh, not fast enough for me..." She said with a stoic face. Kakuzu suddenly felt like an idiot for not wanting her to help with their mission. Hidan however was grinning. Then, Skye began to grin like a demon. "Oh, I wonder what your blood taste like..." She said while dissappearing in sight.

"Wha- where did she go?" Choji asked. Then she appeared in front of Shikamaru and slashed his chest with a kunai. She licked the kunai and was grinning like a maniac.

"Mmmmm... Taste delicious!" She said. Hidan's hands was itching. She was about to attack again until Hidan complained.

"Skye-san, when the hell am I gonna get into it?" He yelled while pulling out his three-bladed scythe. "My hands are itching for blood damnit!" He yelled. She shot Hidan an annoyed look.

"You dumb mothafucka... Just attack..." She said while dodging the kunai being thrown at her. He began to laugh like the psycho his is. Tobi was pickin on Choji which was driving him insane. Kakuzu was giving Ino hell. Hidan was having a combat battle with Kakashi. That just leaves Skye and Shikamaru. She laughed lightly with a soft smile, which surprised him of course. "That just leaves us, ne?" She gave out a hand to help him up, which really freaked him out. But for some reason, he accepted it.

"Oi! Skye-san! What the hell are you doing?" Hidan shouted at her. She gave him a bored look along with the middle finger. He grew angry. She turned back to Shikamaru and grinned.

"Now, let's see if you aren't a complete waste of my time..." She said while taking out her ninjato, 'Ryuko (_dragon steel_)'. He actually smirked. He charged at her with a kunai in his hand. They began to clash making a steel melody. She twirled and sliced him on his sides. Ino stopped.

"Shikamaru!" Ino called out to him while dashing over to them. Skye quickly appeared in front of Ino and punched her in the face, which made the girl fly a few feet in the air.

"Oi... This is our fight... Stay the hell out of it..." Skye said coldly. Ino's eyes widened to how cold her voice was. Skye quickly charged towards Shikamaru who barely missed her attack. "Eh? You dodged that?" She grinned. "My, my... I guess you _aren't_ a complete waste of my time..." Shikamaru actually smiled at that. They begin to clash again. Hidan stopped and stared as Skye eye's widened. Her fishnet shirt and some of her bandages were ripped. Shikamaru smirked.

"Heh, what do you got to say now?" He said. Skye smirked.

"Don't get too cocky..." She said while quickly shredding his clothes with her ninjato. He blushed as she winked at him. "I'm just a bit quicker than you!" His upper body clothing was diced up. He glared at her. Hidan frowned.

"Awwww... No boobies?" He whined. Skye gave him a chilly glare.

"Pedophile." She said. He grew angry.

"It's not my fault you don't look thirteen!" The konoha's shinobi jumped back a little. She's... She's what?

"I can't blame him though, with his sick mind..." Kakuzu said, agreeing with Hidan. Skye blushed.

"Ugh! Ya both so fucking irritating! This is one of the reasons why I hate myself!" She said while pouting. Tobi giggled.

"Skye-tan's cute when she's angry!" He said while clapping. Skye grinned.

"Oh?" She glared at him and sent shivers down his spine, as she got one of her bombs ready. "How 'cute' am I now, Tobi-_kun_?" She asked in a chilling voice. She was about to bomb him untill he said,

"eheheheh. Forget Tobi said anything..." He said, getting ready to run. She sucked her teeth and threw her bomb elsewhere, causing a huge explosion. The ninja's eyes widened to the huge amount of power coming from that.

"Now, back to our little fight." She said nearly catching Shikamaru off guard. They clashed for a while, then when Kakuzu said they should leave, she kicked him in his face. She hopped towards her comrades. Shikamaru was rubbing his now bruised cheek. "Sorry we must end our playdate..." She waved while disappearing with her team. "See ya..."

"Wow..." Choji said. Kakashi nodded in agreement. Shikamaru just stared at where she disappeared to. He may have been lazy, but that was actually one fight he hoped to have again. But then, he grew angry. But he must avenge his sensei first.

* * *

"Skye-chan, why do you have blood all around your mouth, un?" Deidara asked the moment they arrived at the base. Zetsu turned around. She laughed in embarrassment.

"Heheheh... I sorta um, drunk some of my enemies blood while dicing him up..." Deidara's eyes widened as he stepped back a little.

"You go girl!" Black cheered while jerking his fist in the air.

"Be quiet Zetsu..." White said.

"You shut the fuck up Zetsu!" Black said as White sighed.

"I gotta say this though. After watching her in battle, I'm impressed..." Kakuzu said. Skye blushed.

"I'mma go to the bathroom and... Change..." She said while dashing into the bathroom with clothes.

**Later on...**

Skye was in her room lying down on her bed. She had on a dark purple v-neck t-shirt with midnight blue jeans on. She only had on a pair of thin black socks on and her hitai-itai was on her dresser so she just looked like a normal teenager. She walked out her room, taking light steps. She saw how they had a meeting and did not want any part of it. She walked towards the gardens. Even though she had on socks, the grass still tickled her feet. The gardens was beautiful. She smiled just looking at it. There was even a small waterfall there. It wasn't small, small though. It was a feet bigger than a tree. She cheered as she hopped on a field of lilies and daisies. She lied down, watching the clouds. She was a bit lazy, so this was actully relaxing to her. She may have been some type of a tomboy, but she loved flowers. The sweet smells calmed her. Especially when the villagers would attack her from time to time, for no apparent reason.

She was always on cloud nine when she was relaxed. This was wonderful. She closed her eyes, letting the smell drift her into a sleep. "What are you doing here?" She heard a voice ask. She sat up to see who it was, and it was Zetsu.

"Oh..." She lied back down. "Nothing..." He sat down next to her. When he studied her face, she looked happy.

"Whatever..." Black said.

"That wasn't nice..." White said.

"Shut the fuck up Zetsu..." Black hissed.

"You shut the-" White couldn't even finish because he heard laughing. Skye was covering her face laughing hysterically.

"Oi, what's so friggin' funny?" Black said. Skye looked at them giving them soft giggles.

"Nothing. Just watching you guys fight is funny..." She stated. White blushed as Black growled. Skye hopped up. "Well, nice talking to you Zetsu..." Zetsu looked at her watching her leave.

"Hey!" Black called out.

"Yes?" Skye asked.

"Can I eat you?" He asked.

"Hell no." She said and she was gone.

* * *

The meeting was finally over. Skye was scolded for not paticipating in the meeting by Pein. She was pouting the whole time while being scolded. After he was finished, he patted her head and she uncrossed her arms and hugged him. She ran off to bother Itachi. He was sitting in one of the rooms reading. She tip-toed over to him and undid his ponytail. "Skye, what in the name of hell are you doing?" He asked with his eyes never leaving the book. She sighed.

"How did you even know it was me? Damnit!" She said while still combing his hair with her hands. He became amused.

"Skye, only _you _would have enough courage to do something like this." He said in a tone that showed that he was amused. She stuck her tounge at him, though he didn't see it. She started to braid his hair. "Now what are you doing?" He said trying not to laugh.

"Puting a fish braid or a french braid... I don't know what they call it but I'm doing it." She said while braiding his hair. He smiled softly as she did it. This actually made reading to him more enjoyable. Deidara walked in because he was bored. Then he noticed Skye and Itachi.

"What are you doing Skye-chan?" He asked. She gave him a mischievious smile and he flinched a bit.

"You're next, Deidara..." She said while grinning mischieviously. He laughed nervously. Tobi ran into the room.

"Hewwo evewy one!" Tobi said cheerful. Skye smiled at him.

"Hey Tobi-san." She said.

"Hey Itachi..." Kisame walked in. When he and Skye saw eachother, they immediatly started glaring at eachother.

"Oi you two... Stop it..." Itachi said. Skye was finished and tied his braid up with his hair-tye. She walked past Kisame and growled at him. He was about to give her the finger until Itachi said, "don't..." He growled under his breath. Skye smiled at Deidara who was sitting on the couch, reading peacefully.

"Dei-Dei!" He flinched. She started playing with his hair-tye. He bushed as his hair began to fall down. "You're next..." He hid his face under his book and continued to read. She was smiling softly, combing her hands through his hair. Tobi was watching his 'senpai' and smiled. He giggled. '_So...Deidara-senpai has a crush huh?_' he thought. Maybe he should mess with him a bit. Skye begins to braid Deidara's hair.

"Skye-tan?" She looks at Tobi.

"What is it Tobi?" She asked. Hidan and Kakuzu walked into the room.

"You really are pretty!" Tobi cheered. Skye smiled at him.

"Thank you, Tobi-san." Then, Tobi turned to Deidara.

"Ne, Deidara-senpai... You think Skye-tan's pretty too right?" Tobi asked. Deidara froze. Why did he have a feeling that Tobi was toying with him?

"Um..." He said lowly, pretending that he's still reading his book. "Yes... Beautiful..." He said while turning a page. She blushed.

"Thank you, Deidara-_senpai_..." She said while tying his hair-tye on his braid. His eyes widened while he turned his head. She wasn't behined him anymore, but was by Hidan and Kakuzu chatting it up. Tobi began to laugh, and Deidara heard the mischief and amusement in his voice. He glared while blushing.

"You planned this, didn't you, un?" Tobi giggled as he ran off. Deidara sighed.

"Where did you learn to fight Skye-san?" Kakuzu asked.

"Myself..." She stated. A huge mystical scythe appeared in her hand. She twirled it, careful of not breaking anything. "I mean, if I have to do my job right, I have to become strong on my own." She said as the scythe disappeared. Hidan whistled.

"Man... I was actually able to witness her use that thing. It was fucking awesome!" He cheered.

"Yeah!" Skye cheered also as they high-fived eachother. Kakuzu smirked.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah! She get's half of skull's face mask, and that eye that's inside the mask turns all hollow and shit!" Hidan exclaimed. Kakuzu's eyes widened. Kisame and Itachi were stunned. Deidara was just thinking that Hidan was over-exagerrating.

"But that's not all Hidan. I haven't really transformed yet. You only saw what happens to my face." They were listening. "My body turns black as bones come on my body like a skeleton. My clothes are removed as a large black hooded coat that is shredded on the bottom of the sleaves and on the bottom of it appears on me. It's really long, so my whole body is covered." She said while moving her hands around her arms and legs. Hidan grinned.

"Cool! Your Ms. Grim Reaper!" Hidan cheered. Skye laughed.

"Oh shut up Hidan-san..." She said while playfully slapping him in the chest.

"It's the truth though! You slicing him in half and shit. That was just wow. And you did a holy speech." He said while grinning and crossing his arms. Skye laughed.

"It sort of is natural, especially when your killing someone for God." That mystical black book appeared in her hand. "All the people I have killed and the ones I had to kill, were written in this." Hidan's eyes sparkled.

"Oh! Can I see?" He begged while reaching for it. She jerked her hand back. "Come on Skye-san, don't be so stingy!" He whined. She sighe as she gave him the book. He saw the names and the dates. There were so many names in there. His eyes widened at it.

"What?" Kakuzu asked interested.

"All of these names... The amount of people she've killed is in the thousands..." Hidan said in shock. She really wasn't lying when she told them her story. Deidara and Itachi got up to look at the book too. They saw how he wasn't lying, there were alot of names. Kakuzu and Kisame looked at the book too.

"Wow Skye... You really are something..." Kakuzu said. She took the book back and made it disappear.

"Heh..." She laughed a little...

* * *

done

yay

im so happy

bleh

gah

idk what im doing so ignore me -.-'

r&r

~SkyePanda98


	4. Only For Today

**Skye's P.O.V.**

Okay, so it's been about almost a week since the mission and I was completely bored. "Ugh... So boring..." I muttered to myself. I took a book from my bookcase. I've read about ten books already so you already know that I might finish all my books from the end of the month. This book was the third part to a series I've been reading. It's called 'Child of a Crackhead III'. I've been waiting for this shit to come out for how long already. Kisame opened my door. What the hell did this fish-fuck want?

"Yo." He said.

"What?"

"Nun..." He said while grinning and leaving. I picked up a pillow.

"Yo, stay the fuck outta my room!" I yelled as I threw the pillow at the now closed door. I sighed. Maybe I should go out today... I'm tired of being in this place and while I'm reading, I can watch the clouds... I smiled. Yeah, watch the clouds... And maybe wave at Momma and Pops... "Step one: New outfit." I said as I looked into my closet. I picked out a white v-neck t-shirt with some blue jeans. I put on some black flats cuz' I was not in _any_ mood to tie shoes or buckling up straps and junk. "Step two: Book." I picked up my 'Child of a Crackhead III' book. And before I forgotten it, my ipod. "Step three: Getting the fuck outta here..." Then I left my room. I was almost there. Right now I'm walking through the living room, where Hidan and Kakuzu was going at it. Man, can't they just shut the fuck up? I mean, sometimes their arguments are kinda funny. Like that last time how Kakuzu said that Hidan might actually turn gay... *sigh* I nearly peed myself at Hidan's reaction.

"You fucking freak!" Hidan yelled at Kakuzu. Kakuzu pinched the bridge of his nose in pure frustration.

"Are you in _any_ position to be saying that Mazo?" Kakuzu ask calmly. Hidan became furious.

"Shut the hell up you- hey Skye-san, where're you goin?" Hidan asked all of the sudden calm. I continued walking without sparing them a glance.

"Out..." I answered. He stood up. "I really want to go alone Hidan-san." I said while giving him a smile. He pouted.

"Whatever..." He said while sitting back down. Now, I'm just gonna leave...

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kakuzu was amused at Hidan's reaction. '_Maybe I can use this against him..._' He thought while grinning. "Oi, Hidan... Why do you look so gloomy all of the sudden?" He asked slyly. Hidan raised an eyebrow to the tone of Kakuzu's voice.

"Wha? I'm not gloomy..." He said. Kakuzu's grin widened.

"Was it because Skye-san left?" Hidan's face turned red.

"The fuck your talking about old man?" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu held back a laugh.

"Well she did leave, and all of your fighting spirit went away..." Kakuzu said with a shrug of his shoulders. Hidan's face turned even redder.

"Shut UP Kakuzu! I'm not gloomy, nor do I care if she leaves or not!" '_Well, I guess his fighting spirit's back..._' Kakuzu thought with a sweat drop.

"Whatever... Idiot." Hidan growled as he turned his head away. Kakuzu snorted. He almost failed to keep his laugh in.

* * *

She was walking while reading. She was only on page fourty-two, and have been walking for like twenty minutes. She tried her best to read slow, though it never worked. She made it to a forest, where when you see a tiny hill, there's a lake at the bottom. It was also sunny, and you could see some clouds. She smiled. Perfect place. She sat on the hill near the lake and began to read. This is why Skye love the outdoors, because it's so peaceful. What she didn't know was, someone was near her and sleeping.

* * *

He woke up and turned his head to see a girl reading peacefully. But he knew that girl... And then it hit him. It was that same chick who he wanted to fight again. He was about to attack, but then he saw her staring at the clouds. She smiled as she waved to them, which was sort of weird to him. "Hey Momma and Pops... What do you guys do up there?" His eyes widened. She gave a sad smile. "It's gonna be a while until I see you guys again..." She said. '_Centries..._' She thought. A familiar aura hit her nose. She had one of those gift's where she can smell people's auras. She turned her head and raised and eyebrow. "Huh? When did you get here?" She asked. He jumped at the sudden questioned.

"Been here... Sleeping..." He replied. Then she thought for a while.

"Hey, I know you... Shika... Somethin... The dude I fought!" She said with a grin. His eyes widened to the girl. Why didn't she attack him yet?

"Shikamaru." He corrected her. She snorted.

"Well I was close. Besides, I bet you don't even know my n-"

"Skye." He answered this time boredly.

"Dammit..." She mumbled under her breath. Shikamaru failed to hold back the smile on his face. Skye looked at him. "So, when are you gonna attack me?" She asked not really caring. Now he really couldn't hold it back.

"I was just thinking the same thing..." She laughed at that comment. He decided that he didn't care and sat next to her. He looked at the book she was holding. "So, whatcha reading?" He asked. She looked at the book in her hands.

"Oh, some urban novel..." She answered. He frowned as he looked at her.

"That's not really an answer..." She almost laughed remembering how Itachi had said the same thing.

"It sort of is though..." She said while grinning. He only shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey..." He suddenly said. She only looked at him. "Why are you in the Akatsuki?" Her eyes widened at the sudden question.

"Um..." She was really thinking. "Well, at first I didn't want to join. But then, after staying there a while, I guess they've grown on me..." She said with a soft smile. He actually respected her answer. It wasn't like she had any type of goal or anything, maybe they were like family to her. Then her face grew cold. "Though I would like to rip the throat of that damn Kisame. Always kissing ass and shit!" She complained. He smirked.

"Wow..." He said. Then he studied her. "But you don't seem evil though..." Shikamaru said. She calmed down and stared at the clouds again.

"I'm not evil, nor am I good..." She said. He became confused.

"Then what are you?" He asked. She turned to him and gave him a beautiful smile.

"A servant of God." She said while grinning. He blushed. '_She should smile like that more..._' He thought to himself. She marked the page on her book and closed it. "I've gotta stop reading so damn fast..." She said to herself, though he heard it.

"So, your a fast reader huh?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah. I'm actually smart ya know..." He nodded.

"I can see that." He said. She grinned as she plugged an earphone into her ear and lied down on the grass. She stared at the clouds.

"We may be enemies, but your sorta cool to be around Shikamaru-san." She said. He stared at the clouds as well.

"Same goes to you." He said, and they just watched the clouds. It was quiet for a while, but he just had to ask. "Hey, Skye-san..." She looked at him. "Are you really thirteen?" A tick mark appeared on top of her skull.

"I am." She answered while staring at that clouds again. He gave a suspicious look.

"Weird, you don't look three years younger than me..." She glared at him. He put his hands up. "Alright, alright... I believe you..." He said. She stopped glaring and laughed softly.

* * *

She returned to the base. It was only two-thirty, so she really didn't care about how long she was out. Deidara was the first to see her. "Skye-chan! Where were you, un?" He asked.

"Oh hey Dei-Dei. I was out." He gave her a hug.

"I was so worried!" He said. Skye laughed.

"There's no need to be. It was just so boring being inside here all day." She said. He looked at her and smiled. But then he blushed and let go of her.

"Dei-Dei, what's wrong?" She asked concerned. He shook his head.

"Nothing! Nothing, un." She smiled.

"Good." She said. She patted his shoulder. "See ya." She said while walking off. He grabbed her by the wrist.

"W-wait..." He said. She turned around.

"What is it Dei-Dei?" She asked.

"Um..." He started. "Well, I stumbled across a village... And they have an art exhibit thats really popular..." He let go of her and scratched the back of his head. "Well, un... Being that your bored, maybe we can go together?" Skye's eyes widened as a grin grew on her face.

"Yeah! It's a date!" She said cheerfully. His face turned red at the 'date' part. She smiled. "When?" She asked.

"How about today?" He asked a bit too quickly. She nodded as she rushed into her room to change. He grinned from ear to ear. "Yes!" He cheered to himself. He turned around when he heard snickering.

"Deidara-senpai, what are you so happy about?" Tobi asked slyly. Deidara blushed as he glared at Tobi.

"Shut up, un." He said while turning to his room to change. Tobi held back a laugh.

* * *

Skye had on a sky-blue long-sleeved halter top with black shorts. She had on black with blue-heeled shoes."Perfect." She said as she ran out her room to meet up with Deidara. Deidara had on a red shirt with blue jeans, and some black sneakers. He even took oss his kaleidoscope.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded. He was about to walk until she stopped him.

"Wait Deidara..." She said. She started messing with his hair.

"Skye-chan, what are you doing, un?" He asked confused. She was brushing his bang back. Their faces were only a few inches away from eachother. '_So close..._' Deidara thought. He looked at her lips. '_Looks soft..._' She tied his hair into a low pony-tail.

"Keep it like this, please?" She asked while moving back. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to her. '_When did she get behined me?_' He thought confusingly. He put his hand on top his head and felt the ponytail. He smiled and nodded. Then they were off. Everyone walked out when they left.

"Eh? Where is Deidara and the brat?" Kisame asked earning a glare from Pein. Tobi gigled which freaked everyone out.

"On a 'date'." He mused. Hidan growled as the others eyes widened. Then Tobi pouted. "And don't call Skye-tan a brat, or Deidara-senpai will blow you's up!" He said while pointing at Kisame, earning a backslap from Hidan.

"Your so fucking annoying!" Hidan said.

"Agreed." Itachi said while glaring at Tobi.

"What? Tobi likes Skye-tan too, and would and get you's too!" Tobi said while getting back up. Everyone walked away, leaving a pouting Tobi.

* * *

Skye and Deidara were walking. Skye turned to him. "Dei-Dei, we talk about everything else, but how come I still don't know about your past?" She asked. He turned to her.

"Oh, I guess I never really thought about it..." He said. She gave him a smile.

"Well, tell me. I want to know more about you..." She said with a grin. He blushed.

"Well, as you already know, I'm from the Iwagakure (_Village Hidden by Rocks_). I was a part of the 'Explosion corps'." She thought for a second.

"I think I've heard of them before..." She said. He grinned.

"Yeah." He told her more about his past, and how he was banned from the village. She snorted.

"Terrorist bomber..." She mused as she tried to hold back a laugh.

"Oi, don't make fun of me, un!" He whined. She laughed a little and turned to him.

"So, you can make exploding creations huh?" She said with a grin. He nodded. "You should show me your creations, and how you make everything go 'BANG'!" She said while waving her arms in the air. Now it was his turned to laugh. "Shut up..." She mumbled. He put an arm around her.

"Maybe." He said. She smiled. A few minutes later, they were at the village. "Don't worry, we're near the place, un." He said while guiding her near the exhibit. "Here we are." He said with a smile. They walked into it, as a man greeted them at the door.

"Good afternoon." He said with a bow. Skye nodded to him.

"Hello sir." She said.

"Hn." Deidara said. The man 's sweat dropped top Deidara's coldness.

"Well, I am Uu." Skye raised and eyebrow.

"'Uu'?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes, Uu. I will be guiding you through the exhibit today." Skye gave him a smile while Deidara just glared.

"That's okay, we wanted to do this _alone_." Deidara said, while tightening his grip on Skye. His sweat dropped again.

"Well," Uu began. "I must insist." Skye looked at Deidara who was about to say something.

"Let him guide us for a while, then we can thank him afterwards. Like for fifteen minutes?" She said. He sighed in defeat.

"Hn." He said. Uu bowed again as he led them through the exhibit. He showed them the sections and how the place was formed. Skye was fascinated as Deidara just wanted the man to leave. Uu looked at the time.

"Well, my fifteen minutes are up. Call me if you need me." Then with a bow, he left.

"Bastard..." Deidara hissed under his breath. Skye took his hand which snapped him back into reality.

"Dei-Dei, let's go!" She said as she pulled him towards her direction, rushing to the nearest sight. "Ooooh , look!" She said while patting a painting. It gave her a funny feeling, and Deidara noticed it. "It makes me... Sad..." She said. She let go of his hand. Deidara studied it and agreed.

"Yeah, your right, un." He said. Then, a smile appeared on her face.

"Alright, let's take a look at some other work!" She said cheerfully as the dash off to another piece of art.

* * *

They've seened about everything. Sculptures, Sketches, you name it. They actually held intelligiant conversations from time to time. They were about to leave, until a woman ran up to them and stopped them. "Sir, Miss, please wait!" She said, finally catching up to them. They turned to her. "What a nice lovely couple, care to see our 'couples, departing' gift?" They blushed.

"Uh, we're not a couple..." Skye said with a smile. The lady frowned.

"Doesn't matter. You look cute together anyway." His blush deepened as Skye laughed.

"Alrighty then. Let's go." She said while taking Deidara's hand. They made it there, and it was dark, meaning you couldn't see anything. Deidara wrapped his arms around her.

"What kind of joke is this, un?" He said. Skye laughed.

"Let's just keep walking." They were walking and Skye stepped on something. "Da' fuck?" She said while jumping. Deidara held back a laugh. Then out of nowhere, a bright white light was seen and multiple water fountains. Skye gasped at the artistic structure of it. "Damn..." She said. They walked into the fountain place. She smiled softly. "It's beautiful, makes me feel... 'Happy'." She said softly. The lady chuckled.

"This was built by a woman named Miyumi. She was eighty-two when she created this." Skye turned her head to the lady.

"Eighty-two?" She asked. The lady nodded.

"Yes. And while she was building this, she was still with her husband, who she had love ever since thier childhood. She was a an artist, and wanted to express her feelings. When she died, she said 'I hope the fountain stays alive, my love for him will never die...' So that's why we decided to build a museum here, because of this fine work of art." She explained. Skye smiled. She turned to Deidara.

"Thank you Deidara for taking here." She said. He blushed and looked away.

"It was nothing, un. With you being a fellow artist and all..." He mumbled. She laughed as the lady smiled.

"A cute couple you two are." She said with a squeel and her cheeks turning red. Skye looked at her.

"Oh no ma'am, we are not a couple." Skye said. The lady frowned.

"Well that's a disappointment." It was Skye's turn to blush.

"L-let's go Dei-Dei." She said while taking his hand and exiting. He raised an eyebrow. '_Was she just, blushing?_' He thought. Then, he started to grin.

* * *

Shikamaru. Naruto, and Choji were walking around a village. Choji's eye's widened at the two people he saw. "Oi, Shikamaru! Look over ther!" He exclaimed. Shikamaru's eyes widened as well.

"The Akatsuki? What are they doing here?" He asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"The Akatsuki? Oh you mean the dude who looks like a girl? Wow, you can actually tell he's a dude this time..." They laughed a little to Naruto's comment. "And he actually got a girlfriend?" He asked with widened eyes. Shikamaru shook his head.

"No, she's the newest member." He said. Naruto grinned.

"I bet she's not so tough." Naruto said. Both Choji and Shikamaru shook their heads.

"No, I wouldn't say that Naruto. She was actually a challenge, and I doubt that she was using her full power on us..." Choji stated. Naruto sighed.

"Oh well, should we attack them?" He asked. Choji was about to agree until Shikamaru shook his head.

"No, leave them be. I don't sense any trouble from those two. It looks like they're on some sort of date." He said. Then Choji jumped.

"Oh shoot, they're coming this way!" The three dudes hid behind a tree as Skye was pulling Deidara near a shop.

"I want ramen!" She exclaimed. Deidara smiled. "And your paying for it!" His face dropped. She laughed and grinned.

"Fine..." He said with a sigh. Her eyes sparkled.

"Luckily, I'm not that hungry, or I would eat like thirty of them!" She mused. He laughed a little.

"What else do you want?" He asked with a grin. He leaned closer. "Anything." He said. She blushed.

"Um..." She looked at the menu. She grinned. "Dango." She said. He smiled.

"Alright. Eh, what flavor of ramen do you want Skye-chan?" He asked. She thought for a while.

"Shrimp!" She cheered. He laughed. Then she frowned. "Dammit! Now I'm in the mood for seafood!" She pouted and he laugh.

"You can always order to go." He said, and a mischievious grin grew on her face.

"Ne, I guess it would be cool to eat that in front of Kisame... But wait, I still want ramen." She gave him a sad look. He took out money.

"It's alright, un. Get what you want." She raised an eyebrow.

"Dei-Dei, where did you get all that money from?" She asked suspiciously. Deidara had a sly smile.

"Oh, nowhere..." He said...

* * *

"Huh? What the hell?" Kakuzu screeched. Hidan ran to his room.

"What happened?" He asked.

"WHO THE FUCK WENT THROUGH MY SHIT?" Kakuzu yelled. Hidan jumped back.

"I don't know man!" He said defensive. Kakuzu was steamed.

"Somebody... Stole my MONEY!" He yelled again. Then Hidan had a bored look and sucked his teeth.

"I'm leaving, you probably miscounted." And he left. Kakuzu shook his head. Did he miscount?

* * *

Deidara and Skye were sitting on the bench eating ramen. "Wow, this is really good!" Deidara exclaimed. Skye nodded in agreement.

"Very!" And then they were done with their bowls. Skye gave it to the nice man at the register. "Thank you Mister!" She said. He smiled at the girl.

"Your welcome." He said. His wife giggled.

"Beautiful young lady..." She said as Skye blushed.

"T-thank you Miss." She said while walking back to Deidara. Deidara noticed her face.

"Skye? What's wrong?" He asked as she sat down.

"Nothing. Just a bit embarrassed, that's all." He studied her.

"About what, un?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head.

"Nothing! Nothing but a simple compliment from a woman..." She said. The dudes was watching the whole scene.

"I don't think they're gonna attack the village." Choji said. Naruto grinned.

"Let's still watch!" He cheered and Shikamaru and Choji nodded.

"What kind of compliment?" He asked while leaning closer. Skye moved back a bit.

"Nothing, just on my looks..." She said while blushing. His face was a few inches from hers.

"Saying?" He said with a grin. She turned her head. He was cheering on the inside. He was gonna take advantage of this moment. He took his hand and moved her head so she can face him. "What did she say?" He asked flirtatiously. Skye glared though she was still blushing.

"She called me a 'beautiful young lady'. I get like that sometimes when I get certain compliments Dei-Dei. I'm used to hearing 'monster' or murderer... Or even 'demon'. Ignore it..." She said while trying to take his hand off, yet couldn't.

"Skye-chan," He started. "You are beautiful. You are not any of those names that ignorant people has called you." She took his hadn off her face and looked away.

"But I am a murderer. I told you how many people I've killed." She stated. He nodded and turned away.

"Yeah, I guess your right, un." He said. Then she grinned.

"And your a 'terrorist'." She mused. He raised and eyebrow.

"Oi, not cool..." He said. She giggled.

"Don't worry, there's a terrorist inside of me as well..." He laughed as she laughed along.

"Hey Skye-chan, this is a date, right?" He asked. Skye thought about it, then nodded.

"I guess so, since everywhere we go people keep calling us a couple... And you flirting with me..." She mused. He laughed.

"What can I say, un?" She laughed this time. Then, he looked at her. "But, we might as well act like one. Even if it's just for today..." Deidara said softly. Skye's eyes widened. She looked at him.

"D-Deidara?" She stuttered. He leaned closer.

"Just." Closer. "For." Closer. "Today..." Then he kissed her. She and the dudes were blushing wild.

"Whoa..." Naruto said and the other's nodded. "If only I can do that to Sakura-chan..." He said with a sigh. A tick mark appeared on Shikamaru's head.

"What do you see in her anyway man?" He asked as Choji nodded in agreement. Deidara moved from her face. He laughed at the embarrassed look on her face. She glared.

"Baka (Idiot, Stupid, Fool)!" She screeched. He laughed again.

"But you looked cute just now!" He said while laughing. Her blush deepened.

"Stop it!" She said while burrying her face into her hands. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an embrace. "Deidara, what the hell?" She said. His eyes softened.

"This is what couples do..." He said. Her cheeks turned darker. He lifted her face up and kissed her again, but this time, she accepted it. He was a bit surprised, but kept it cool on the outside. On the inside well, you would think he had one all the money in the world. He moved back from her. "Come on Skye-chan, let's get going." Deidara grabbed the bags, and they both stood up and began walking to the Akatsuki base. She had her head turned the other way from embarrassment but she felt a hand wrapped around hers. Instead of pulling away, she squeesed it tight.

* * *

They arrived at the Akatsuki base, with everyone staring them down. Deidara was grinning proudly as Skye had her face turned the other dirction in embarrassment. But one thing they were focused on, was the fact they were still holding hands. "Oi! Where the hell did you two go?" Hidan asked. Skye let go of him and ran to hug Hidan.

"We went to an art exhibit!" She cheered. He smiled and patted her head. Sasori frowned.

"How come you didn't invite me?" He pouted. Deidara flared.

"I did invite you! You even kicked me out of your room telling me no!" He screeched. Sasori turned his head the other direction.

"Oh, that's what you said?" He asked innocently. Skye snickered to it. She let go of Hidan and sat next to him.

"Skye-chan, you could've just sat my lap." Hidan said pervertedly.

"Heheheheheh no..." Skye said sarcastically. He laughed as he wrapped an arm around her.

"So, what's in the bag faggot?" Hidan asked. Skye glared.

"Hidan-san!" She scolded, but was holding in a laugh. Hidan laughed as Deidara gave the bag to Skye.

"So what's in it Skye?" Hidan asked again. She grinned mischieviously.

"Seafood." She answered. Kisame spit out the coffee he was drinking. Konan, Hidan, and Kakuzu got excited.

"Ooooohhhh! What kind of seafood Skye-chan?" Konan asked.

"Oh nothing. Crabs, shrimp, lobster, octopus... And something I've always wanted to try..." She answered. Everyone listened. "Boneless 'shark'." Hidan and Kakuzu was about to laugh and Tobi and Itachi was stopping Kisame from attacking Skye. She started eating the shark. "Hm... Not bad. I'm not much of a _fish _person but this is actually pretty good..." She said while she ate the whole thing. Kisame turned red in anger and was literally trying to break free so he could rip the little girl's head off. "Oh yeah Tobi-san, I got you something!" Tobi jumped up and down. She went into her bag and gave him two dangos from it. He squeeled in delight.

"Thank you Skye-tan!" He pounced on her and gave her a hug. She laughed a little. He opened his mask and she leaned a bit closer. But in a short second, he was done. Skye crossed her arms.

"Well, that's a disappointment..." She said and Tobi laughed.

"Skye-tan can't see Tobi's face!" He stated. A tick mark appeared on her head.

"I can see that." She said while glaring. Tobi pouted. She turned to Konan. "Konan-san, you want anything?" She asked.

"Some shrimp please!" She cheered. Skye gave it to her. "Arigato (Thank you)!" She cheered again.

"Your welcome." Skye said. Then she turned to Kakuzu and Hidan. "What about you two?" She asked.

"Lobster." Kakuzu said.

"Crabs!" Hidan cheered as she gave them some. She turned to Pein.

"Nii-san, what do you want?" He thought about it.

"Let me try some octopus..." He said with a smile. She grinned and nodded while giving him some. She turned to Zetsu and Sasori.

"We both want some crabs!" Black said.

"I want lobster..." Sasori said. She handed them what they want. Then she grinned mischieviously and turned to Itachi and Kisame.

"What about _you_ two? What do _you_ want?" She asked in the voice of a sinner. Kisame was gritting his teeth.

"I would like some of that octopus..." Itachi said. Everyone started laughing as Kisame started to cry.

"Itachi... I thought we were partners in crime..." He said. Itachi only gave him a bored look.

"It's not _my_ fault that your a half-fish... Doesn't that make you a merman?" He asked. Skye fell onto the floor laughing while the others were shaking their heads laughing. Kisame fainted from all the stress. Everyone enjoyed eating their seafood.

* * *

**Skye's P.O.V.**

It was around five in the morning. How the hell did _I_ wake up this early? Oh well, I might as well go back to sleep. But then i heard a noise coming from Tobi's room. Just what the hell is he doing so early in the morning? I sighed, and went over to his room to check on him. "Tobi-san..." I whispered. I didn't want to wake anyone else up. He didn't answer. I opened his door a little and peek through it. He was putting a shirt on, though I got to say he's pretty muscular. But how is getting dressed causing so much noise. I opened his door wider. "Tobi-san, what the hell are you d-" I couldn't finish because the look he gave me was cold. All the scars and burnt marks on his face. He even had the Sharingan, and resembled Itachi a bit. My eye's widened.

"Hello Skye-tan..." His voice was cold. It wasn't the same cheery annoying one. Just serious and and cold. I stepped back a little. "What do you want?" He said while walking up to me. I stepped back again.

"Um, I heard a noise, and I came to..." He was coming closer. I took two more steps back.

"Came to what, _Skye-tan_?" He asked only being a foot away from me. I took three more steps back.

"Came to, check on...Y-you..." I said. He was only a few inches away from me now. I didn't know what he was going to do, but I did not like the look he was giving me. Like he was going to kill me... I've grown to like Tobi and the other members in the Akatsuki, and I didn't want to have to kill him. So when he was a few inches away, I ran. I ran away from him, with him running after me. Everyone was still sleeping, so I ran out the base. He was right behined me. What the hell? I ran into the forest. It was still dark, being that it was five in the morning. I tripped over a rock and cursed myself for being to clumsy. He was right in front of me. He held an emotionless face. My pajama top was torn and pajama shorts were completely covered in dirt.

"Skye-tan, why do you run from Tobi? Are we playing tag?" His voice was deeper and colder. I moved back and he grabbed my ankle. I gasped. Then with a sinister smirk on his face he leaned closer... And said "got you..."...

* * *

cliffy!

yeah cliffay!

so like yeah

i really enjoyed writing this chapter

while finishing up i was watching south park

so you know i had a good laugh

yeah so read and review

~SkyePanda98


	5. Secrets Revealed and Partnership

**Previously... Skye's P.O.V. **

So when he was a few inches away, I ran. I ran away from him, with him running after me. Everyone was still sleeping, so I ran out the base. He was right behined me. What the hell? I ran into the forest. It was still dark, being that it was five in the morning. I tripped over a rock and cursed myself for being to clumsy. He was right in front of me. He held an emotionless face. My pajama top was torn and pajama shorts were completely covered in dirt.

"Skye-tan, why do you run from Tobi? Are we playing tag?" His voice was deeper and colder. I moved back and he grabbed my ankle. I gasped. Then with a sinister smirk on his face he leaned closer... And said "got you..."...

* * *

**Now...**

My eye's widened to the fact that he grabbed me. Should I just kill him? But have the other member's after me? I don't think so. "Skye, you saw something that you shouldn't see..." He said in a calm, but angry voice. I only stared at the scars on his face. I leaned closer putting my hands on his face. He was stunned but stood still. A blue light came from my hands, and all the burns and scars started to dissappear. When they were gone, I took my hands off and leaned back.

"You bastard..." I said while taking his hand off my ankle. His eyes were widened the whole time. "Look at my pj's... They're fucking torn..." I said. Maybe he had a reason for being angry...

**Normal P.O.V.**

After a while, she gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Tobi-san, if that's your real name... I'm not a Ms. Blabber Mouth." She said to him. He didn't know what to say. He was going to erase her memory with the sharigan, but he just couldn't. So instead, he just smiled.

"Alright Skye-san." He said. He picked her up bridal style.

"You do know I can walk on my own right?" She said. He starts walking back to the base.

"I don't care..." He said. She only sighed.

* * *

It was around eight in the morning, she had on a different outfit. It was a red t-shirt with blue jeans and black ninja sandals. Her hitai-itai was worn on her neck. She was hungry, and decided to make breakfeast. She marched right into the kitchen and raided the fridge. She smiled at all the ingredients inside of it. First she made eggs and multiple cheeses, then she made bacon, waffles, toast and french toast, and some homemade stawberry jam. She might as well make enough for everybody, being that she's up. Zetsu and Tobi were the first to smell the food. "What is that smell?" White asked.

"I dunno, but I wanna eat it..." Black said.

"How do you know it's edible?" White asked.

"Cause it's makin' my fuckin' mouth water!" Black stated. White thought about it.

"Good point." White said. The other members woke up to the smell.

"What the hell?" Hidan said. Sooner or later, everyone was in the kitchen. They saw Skye turning off the stove.

"Skye-san, what is all of this?" Itachi asked. She turned to him.

"Well I'm hungry, and being that I'm making myself breakfeast, I might as well make some for everyone. There's alot to choose from." She said while pointing at all the food. She made herself a plate. "Enjoy..." She said while walking into the gardens. Everyone immediatly got plates and helped themselves. She sat in the gardens, eating and listening to the thing she brought with her anywhere no matter what, her ipod. She took a bite from her toast and stared at the clouds. Then, something fell from the sky. It was a man, and he landed safely. Skye nearly choked on her toast at the man she clearly tried to get away from. He had long jet black that reached his back, and his eyes were golden brown. He had wings, but they had dissappeared in a second. He was musculer, and tall. He walked over to Skye.

"Well hello there..." His deep voice said. Skye sighed.

"What do you want Lucifer?" She asked annoyed.

"Nothing, just came to check up on you..." He said. She grinned.

"Still one of Jehovah-sama's angels huh? When are you gonna quit?" She mused. He flared.

"I am nothing like my father!" He screeched. She raised an eyebrow.

"The lord of hell? My, my, you sure do have a temper like his. You even resemble him before he changed." She said this time with a cold voice and a stoic face.

"Shut it, your only a Shinigami, who must walk the earth. I have the privilage to be by God's side." He stated.

"Yet, your here pestering me..." She countered. He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"You _know_ there's no getting away from me Skye..." He said. She sighed as she finished the rest of her food. She put her plate to the side and crossed her arms.

"What do you want Lucifer?" She asked annoyed. He glared.

"You know what I am here for Skye." He said sternly. She shook her head.

"I'm not killing them." She stated in a matter-of-factly tone. The Akatsuki had walked into the gardens to thank her, but they saw Lucifer and hid, wanting to hear their conversation.

"You have to kill them Skye, they are Jehovah-sama's orders." He said annoyed as she stood up to argue back.

"They've been by my side for years! How could I just kill them like that?" She yelled. The Akatsuki eyes widened.

"If they've been by your side, then where are they now? Why are you with the so called Akatsuki?" He yelled back. Tears formed into her eyes.

"Because I ran away from them, knowing that I had to kill them!" She said with her voice cracking. Lucifer's eyes softened as he watched the poor teen cry. He tried to comfort her, but she slapped his hand away. "Don't fucking touch me!" She hissed. She fell onto the ground sobbing. Kisame actually felt bad for Skye. Hidan and Deidara was just pissed at the fact this dude made her cry. "I'm _NOT_ killing them." She said again. He sighed.

"Skye think about it. You are Jehovah-sama's servant right?" She nodded. "And you follow his every command... Right?" She nodded again. He kneeled down to her level. "Then you have to kill them Skye..." She looked at him with widened eyes. She glared at him. She was going to protest, but she had nothing to say... Her eyes widened in fear. '_I have to kill them..._' She thought. She curled herself into a ball.

"Fine..." He raised an eyebrow. "I will kill them..." His eyes widened. He gave her a sad look.

"I'm so sorry Skye." He said with his wings appearing.

"Your not." She said. He only flew away, back into the heaven's above. The Akatsuki started walking to her. "Jan..." Their eyes widened. "Chitose... Ai... I'm sorry..." She apologized. She wiped her tears. "I've gotta be strong about this..." She said while standing up. "For the three of you... Please forgive me..." She prayed...

* * *

**The next day...**

Hidan and Kakuzu were at it again. Skye was shaking her head the whole time. Deidara walked in. "Do you guys ever stop, hmm?" He asked annoyed. Then he turned to Skye. "Hello Skye-chan." He said cheerfully. She smiled at one of her close friends in the Akatsuki.

"Hi Dei-Dei." She said while turning back to watch the argument. He frowned.

"How can you even watch these idiots, un?" He asked. She grinned.

"Because it's funny..." She said.

"You old bastard!" Hidan screeched

"You damn Jashinist!" Kakuzu yelled back. She snickered while drinking her sprite. "How is that even a religion anyway?" He yelled. Skye shook her head while laughing.

"Rojin, don't talk about his religion! That's not nice." She said while defending Hidan only on that. Kakuzu crossed his arms.

"He kills for evil, while you kill for good. You to should be mortal enemies." He stated. Skye thought about it.

"You know what, your right. He serves someone I believe is called Jashin while I serve Jehovah." She said. The she grinned. "Nah I'm good..." Hidan laughed.

"Same here. I don't wanna fight her." He said.

"Pussy." Kakuzu said.

"Oi, you fucking Raggedy Anne doll! Shut the fuck up!" Hidan screeched. Kakuzu flared.

"Make me Peter Pan's bitch!" Skye's sepia eyes widened as she spit out the sprite she was drinking and fell off the couch laughing.

"You forever young right Hidan? Never gonna die of old age?" Deidara said in snickers making Skye laugh harder.

"Shut the fuck up you tranny!" Hidan spat. Skye was literally dying of laughter.

"What so funny you heffa?" Kakuzu spat. Skye's face went cold.

"Oh now I'm about to cut your ass. You fuckin scarecrow mothafucka." She said, with Deidara and Hidan dying in laughter. "I've seen your father in 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' dickhead. Say hi to Jack for me." Kakuzu's eyes widened as Deidara and Hidan fell on the floor laughing.

"Dammit..." Kakuzu said. That's when Skye started laughing along with them. Sooner or later, Kakuzu started laughing along with them. "That was a good one..." He said while snickering.

"Thanks man..." She said while high-fiving him. The two dudes on the floor had finally calmed down and grinned.

"That was funny, un." Deidara said.

"We should just do that... Just go off on eachother..." Hidan said. Skye laughed.

"Your right... That was fun..." She said.

"What was fun?" Itachi asked while walking in with Tobi, Sasori and Kisame.

"We were making jokes about eachother..." Kakuzu said. Itachi shook his head in dissapproval. Skye laughed.

"Itachi-san... Come on, it's fun!" She said.

"Isn't that hurtful?" Sasori asked.

"If it's not about your personal past, and you can take a joke then no..." Hidan answered. "I mean. Kakuzu and I were going at it, but that's when those two came in."

"Uh-uh. Ya three brought me in it when Kakuzu called me a heffa." Skye said while laughing.

"I'm gonna get you back for saying Jack Skellington was my father..." Kakuzu said. Skye snorted.

"Itachi say something about someone!" Skye cheered. Everyone stared at him. He shook his head.

"I'm not that good at jokes." He said. Kisame snickered.

"Scared that you might make a fool of yourself sissy-boy?" Kisame said with a smirk.

"Go back into the ocean where you belong you sea-salt watered fuck..." Itachi hissed.

"Oh shit!" Skye screeched as she and everyone one else, besides Itachi and Kisame bursted into laughter.

"That was foul!" Kisame whined. Skye fell on the floor again while laughing as the others joined her. That's when Pein, Konan and Zetsu walked into the room. They stared at the group of laughing people.

"What the hell happened here?" Black asked.

"Itachi went off on Kisame!" A crying Skye answered. They thought about it for a while and realized that she meant that Itachi made a joke about Kisame.

"Oh my God... I'm about to pee!" Hidan cried. Kisame pouted.

"He shouldn't have called me a sissy-boy..." Itachi scoffed. Pein held back a laugh.

"_Anyway_... You guys got another mission. I'm going to choose those I want to go..." Everyone stood up, still snickering about. But then, Skye's eyes widened when she realized that she might be chosen. '_The day of your next mission... Do what you must..._' Lucifer's voice echoed in her head repeatedly. Her face went cold. "Itachi, Kisame, Tobi and Skye." Pein said. Skye raised a hand. "What is it?" He asked.

"Um... I have to do something real quick... So I might be a bit late for the mission..." She said coldly, and everyone noticed the hurt in her eyes.

"Very well then." After that, the three left for their mission, as Skye went to do her own.

* * *

**Skye's P.O.V.**

I've made it. I walk into the house, and the three stare at me in shock. They saw my trenchcoat and gasped. "Skye! Your back... Nice coat." Ai said. I smiled.

"You guys don't know how much I've missed you guys. Damn... If only you guys can forgive me for what I have to do..." I said, with my voice almost cracking. They all looked at me concerned.

"Skye... What are you talking about?" Chitose asked. Jan jumped on him trying to make me laugh.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm sure whatever it is, we'll forgive you!" He said, and at that moment, I cried. Everyone started to comfort her. To see me cry is actually pretty, no, extremely rare... So they knew this was serious.

"Skye! What's wrong?" Chitose asked. My book appeared and I handed it to them. They looked through it for a while and widened to the names they saw in there. They backed away. I fell to the floor in tears. They stared at their sobbing friend.

"This is why I stayed away... B-because I thought I can run from it... But it turns out I can't..." I said while shaking my head. Then the three were suddenly in front of me.

"We forgive you... We know about you duty... We should've known..." Ai said. I looked at them with disbelieving wide eyes.

"We will always love you the same." Jan said. Then I stood up, with my clothes disappearing. My body turned black, with a skeleton formong on top of my skin with real bones. My face had half of a skulls mask on it, with the eye inside that mask completely hollow. My shredded black hooded coat appeared on me and covered my body. My giant mystical scythe appeared in my hand. I looked at them.

"You do know how hard this is for me right?" I said. The three laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes... But at least smile for us one last time..." Chitose said. With them, there's no holding back. A soft smile appeared on my face. "We will always be with you..."

"Goodbye..." Was my last word to them...

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Awwww... Tobi wonders what's taking Skye-tan so long..." Tobi said. The ninja's they were up against were Team Kakashi with Naruto, Sai, and Sakura along with their sensei.

"Skye-tan?" Sai asked confused. Tobi jumped up and down.

"Yes, Yes! She's so adorable! But she can be mean to Tobi..." He said stupidly.

"Just let Skye-san catch you saying that..." Itachi said with crossed arms. Tobi scratched the back of his head. Sakura gasped.

"Kakashi-sensei! Over there!" Everyone looked that direction and their eyes widened. Skye was walking, but dragging her feet. She was completely drenched in blood, and her hitai-itai was wrapped around her eyes, like a blind fold. As always, her Akatsuki coat was buttoned or zipped up like a cape. Her red shirt was now dark red in blood and the rest of her clothing was spotted in blood stains. She was by her team.

"Skye! What the hell happened to you?" Kisame asked. Then he looked at her face. "Why are you covering your eyes?" He asked while reaching to take off her hitai-itai, only for her to slap his hand away.

"My eyes are sensitive to the light..." She answered. Itachi raised and eyebrow.

"But you walked all the way over here?" He asked disbelivingly. She nodded.

"Let's stop playing twenty questions, and let's just focus on our mission dammit!" She screeched. Everyone jumped back. Sai smirked.

"As if you can see us..." He said, and in a flash, she was in front of him and punched him in the face. His team jumped back and took a battle stance. Sai got up and wiped the blood of his mouth. "Heh... Lucky shot..." Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" She said with a tilted head. Then, they were at it with hand to hand combat. Skye was just playing with him, to see his skills. After she saw most of it, she became serious. Sai's eyes widened to her sudden change.

"How did you become so fast?" He asked barely blocking her punch, but couldn't dodge the kick towards his stomach. He flew back.

"Oh I was just toying with you, but your dumbass couldn't see that could you?" She said with a smirk. He glared at the girl. The other's were having a hard time against the Akatsuki. Kakashi and Itachi were just fighting with eachother like it's nothing. Kisame was having fun torchering the poor girl. Tobi, however, was driving Naruto insane.

"Get out of the ground you fucking idiot!" Naruto said while clawing the ground.

"No! Blondie will hurt Tobi... Tobi scared!" Tobi cried. Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Dammit!" He cried. Sai was beaten and bruised up. Skye however, was perfectly fine, besides the fact that she was drenched in blood.

"Wow... Your still standing up?" Skye mused. He coughed out blood and glared at her. "What the fuck? Who the fuck are you looking at like that?" She was in front of him. "I'll stomp the shit out of you..." And she punched him to the ground again and started to stomp on him. Then she kicked him in the air.

"How are... You able to, see?" He asked. Skye gave him a grin.

"I have my ways..." She said. She began to do hand seals. It was rather quick. "Kaze no sutairu: Eau ebu (_Wind Style: Air Wave_)!" In a moment, wind started to blow around in certain places, making it hard for Sai to move. She charged towards him and punched him again, knocking him out cold. Sakura turned around.

"Sai!" She screeched.

"Pay attention!" Kisame yelled, swinging his big ass sword near her. Skye pouted.

"Well look at that. I'm now the outcast..." She said.

"Then help one of us!" Kisame yelled. Skye sucked her teeth.

"I ain't jumping anybody!" She retorted. Itachi held back a laugh.

"Wow Skye-san... How noble of you..." Skye gave him the finger. He only grinned, almost laughing. Then, Tobi jumped from out of the ground and swatted Naruto.

"Leader-sama wants us to head back!" And with that, they were gone. Everyone on Sai's team came to his aid.

"Sai..." Sakura said, almost in tears.

"We have to get him some medical help." Kakashi said. Naruto only stared at Sai. '_Wow, Shikamaru actually meant what he said..._' He thought.

* * *

They made it back to the base, and everyone was staring at the blood stained Skye. "Skye-san, what happened to you?" Pein asked worriedly, rushing towards her. She shook her head.

"No worries Nii-san. This is not my blood..." She said with a small smile. Hidan began poking at her head.

"Oi, whats with the headband? Why the fuck are you covering your eyes?" He asked. Skye grew annoyed and grabbed his hand, nearly breaking it. "Shit, that hurt!" He cried in pain. Skye turned to him.

"Stop it." She said, and everyone's eyes widened.

"How are you staring directly at him?" Konan asked shocked. Skye turned to her.

"I have my ways." She said, while walking to the nearest bathroom to bathe. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

* * *

After her shower, she ran right into the room with her eyes closed. She went right into her bed. "Let me just sleep this off... It'll dissappear sonner or later..." She said. With all of her strength, she went to sleep. Tobi busted into her room, with Deidara right behined him.

"Senpai! Look, look! Skye-tans asleep, how cute!" Tobi squeeled.

"Quiet you damn moron, un!" Deidara whispered. Tobi was already in front of her.

"Skye-tan, Skye-tan! Kawai ko-chan~ (_Cutie_)!" He sanged while poking her on the head.

"Aho (_Dumbass_)!" Deidara whispered louder. Tobi laughed while using his thumb and index finger to open up one of her eyes. He only stared at the pupil in front of him, because he couldn't believe what he saw. '_So, this is what you were hiding..._' Madara thought. He jumped up.

"Senpai, let's leave her alone. It's not nice to bother her you know!" Tobi scolded, making Deidara's eye twitch. Oh how much he wanted to blow him up right now...

**Later on...**

Tobi or should I say, Madara had walked into Skye's room, to see that she was still asleep. It was midnight, and luckily enough, everyone else was asleep. He leaned down to her level, and poked her. She growled in response, meaning leave her alone. He smiled under his mask as he poked her again. This time, she sat up and glared at him, even though her eyes were closed. "You don't got to hide them from me Skye, I saw them earlier..." Her eyes shot open wide. "Who would of thought? You with the Sharingan..." He said while studying her eyes. "And it's at it's final stage, the next step is the Rinnegan." She moved back a bit.

"Who else saw?" She asked frightened. He chuckled as he shook his head.

"No, I was the only one that saw. I was messing with you while you were sleeping..." She glared at him, as he chuckled again. Then, she grew soft.

"Take off your mask." She commanded softly. He stared at her confused. She moved her hands near his mask. "I already know your secret, Madara-san." Then she took off his mask, revealing his wide eyes. She gave him a soft smile. "Now we both know eachother's secret." He returned the smile.

"I guess so Skye-chan..." Skye shivered to the sound of his voice. He was amused. "What's wrong?" She looked at him.

"Your voice it's... It's so deep!" She said while shivering. He laughed and patted her head.

"Don't worry about it." He said with a smile. Then she grinned at him.

"That means your an old man!" She joked. He pouted.

"I'm only a year older than Itachi, how can I be old?" She chuckled.

"Well duh! I call him old too..." She stated. He grinned.

"You shouldn't be saying that, being that you have more grey hair than me?" He mused. Skye's eyes widened.

"Foul!" She said with a pout. He laughed again. Then, Skye yawned, and he watched.

"Tired?" He asked. She nodded. He put his mask back on. "Well, move over Skye-tan! Let's have a sleep over!" He said in his usual hyper voice. Skye laughed as she moved over. He had on a large black t-shirt and white pajama pants. Skye had on a black tank-top with leopard spotted pajama pants. He lied down and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Goodnight, Skye-tan..." He said while patting her hair. She closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, _Tobi_-san..."

* * *

Everyone was in her room this time. They stared disbelievingly at the sight in front of them. They knew something was wrong, being that Tobi didn't wake all of them up with his annoying ways as usual. They all came to her room to check on her, and their face turned blue, even Pein's. Skye was on Tobi's chest with Tobi's arms wrapped around her. Hidan and Deidara did _NOT_ like what they see. "What the hell?" Hidan screeched. The two woke up annoyed. Skye on the other hand, was just pissed.

"Who the fuck... Woke me up?" She asked in such a cold voice, and Hidan jumped. They both sat up, and Tobi put his happy-go-lucky attitude back on.

"Morning Skye-tan!" He said while wrapping her in a hug. Skye gave Tobi a look and just kicked him off the bed, making him fall flat on his butt. "Skye-tan! That's not nice!" She glared at him.

"My bed, my room, my fucking rules..." She said while wrapping the blankets around her and trying to go back to sleep. Tobi hopped on Skye and tried to drag her out the bed. "Tobi! What the fucking hell?" She screeched. Everyone watched in amusement as they both fell off the bed.

"Payback, Skye-tan!" He cheered. Skye gave him the evil look, as she sat on top of him, and began to strangle him. "No S-S-S-Skye-t-tan!" He pleaded while being choked to death. Pein cleared his throat.

"Glad to see you two are getting along, being that you guys are now partners..." He said. Skye stopped strangling him and they both looked at Pein.

"Really?" Skye asked. He nodded. Then she looked around. "Um, why the fuck are all of you in my room?" She asked annoyed. Sweat dropped.

"Uh... Well..." Deidara began.

"We thought something was going on being that Tobi haven't woke us up yet." Kisame answered bluntly. Skye raised an eyebrow as he smirked. "Well, seeing how you two were probably tired from your 'activities' at night." He said with a smirk. Skye's eyes widened as she growled at everyone.

"You all doubt me that much huh?" She hissed. She turned to Hidan and Deidara and they jumped back. "Even you two..." She stomped out her room.

"W-w-wait!" Hidan called out to her.

"It's not what you think!" Deidara said and the two chased after her. Tobi laughed stupidly.

"So she's Tobi's partner now eh?" He said while in thought. Itachi frowned. He wondered what he was thinking. Everyone left her room and walked into the kitchen, watching the dudes beg for forgiveness. Their eye's lit in amusement as they watch Skye ignore them.

"Skye-chan, please listen to me!" Deidara pleaded. Skye suddenly turned to the two, which made them jump back.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW !" She said while stomping off to the gardens. Deidara and Hidan both turned ghost white and fainted. Tobi went over to them.

"Oh! Senpai's are both out cold!" He said stupidly. Then he called off.

"Where are you going?" Kakuzu asked. Tobi turned around.

"To cheer up Tobi's new partner!" He cheered as he ran off to the gardens. Sweat dropped.

"Leader-sama..." Kisame started.

"Yes Kisame...?" Pein asked.

"What the _hell_ did you do?" Kisame asked. Pein sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance...

* * *

**The next day...**

Tobi and Skye were off on a spying mission. She had on a dark purple v-neck t-shirt with black jeans on and high ninja sandal. As always she wore her hitai-itai around her neck and her Akatsuki coat was worn like a cape. Tobi well, he looked the same as ever. They started to return to the Akatsuki base. "Phew! Tobi's tired! Is Skye-tan tired as well?" He asked. Skye nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we could rest for a bit." She suggested. Tobi jumped around like an idiot and Skye just stared at him annoyed. '_Didn't this motherfucker just say he was tired?_' She thought annoyed. They sat down under a tree. Tobi decided to mess with Skye a bit.

"Skye-tan... Your belly's big!" He cheered as he poked it, causing Skye to glare at him. "You may not look big, but you have a _big_ belly!" He said this time with a light laugh. She only glared. Then he looked her dead in the eye. "Doesn't that make you fat?" This time, Skye's eyes went black. Tobi saw the look and started to run. "W-w-wait Skye-tan! Tobi was only joking!" Then, a bomb appeared in her hand. It had an evil face and was laughing.

"Tobi..." She growled.

"No Skye-tan, NOOOOO!" And she threw the bomb and Tobi exploded somewhere.

"Asshole..." She said as she started walking off to the base...

* * *

yay!

i'm done!

well i made this tobi young :p

old man go bye-bye

LOL

i'm so retarded -.-'

anyway I hope you guys like

still no reviews though :'(

READ AND REVIEW DAMMIT!

okai i'm a done

~SkyePanda


	6. Fun Lake Time!: New Unsuspected Friend

**Normal P.O.V.**

Skye returned to the base with Tobi nowhere to be seen. Everyone was waiting for their return. "Um, Skye-san... Where is Tobi?" Pein asked. Skye growled.

"Don't know, don't care..." She answered coldly. Kakuzu went to her.

"Skye, what did you do?" He asked as if he was ready to scold her. She gave him a childish grin.

"Nothing~!" She sanged. Sweat dropped. Deidara waved to her. She turned her head the other way.

"Skye-chan! Your still mad at us, un?" He asked. She only 'humphed' then walked away. Hidan turned to Deidara.

"Okay, I think we should come up with a plan, because there's no way in _hell_ I'm enjoying this!" Hidan whispered to him.

"Agreed, un!" Deidara whispered back. About a few minutes later, Tobi arrived at the place. "Tobi! Where the hell were you , hmm?" Deidara yelled, getting ready to blow him up. Tobi squeeked.

"No Senpai! Tobi not at fault! Skye-tan blew Tobi up! Skye-tan a bad girl!" Tobi whined. They only stared at the masked fool.

"Skye-chan blew you up?" Deidara asked and he nodded. Deidara crossed his arms. "And what did you say to her exactly, un? I know she wouldn't do something without a reason..." Tobi shook his head.

"Tobi said nothing!" He lied while pouting. Deidara got his clay ready. "Okay, okay! Tobi did say something!" Tobi answered.

"Then what the fuck was it!" Hidan yelled.

"Tobi said Skye-tan's belly was big..." He said while poking his fingers together. The members just stared at the idiot.

"Oh Tobi..." Itachi said while pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Tobi laughed nervously.

"Oh! Tobi got idea! Tobi go and apologize!" He said while bouncing up and down. Then, he ran towards her room. Kisame shook his head. Tobi bursted into her room and locked the door. "Skye-chan..." Madara had said. Skye turned around.

"What do you want?" She asked with crossed arms. He pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry..." He said. Skye smiled.

"It's alright. I probably was a bit to hard on you..." She said with a grin. He glared.

"My ass is still sore from that landing." He stated as Skye began to laugh.

"Payback is a bitch!" She said. He smiled.

"Well, Tobi is finish! Bye-bye for now!" He said while unlocking her door and running out her room. She shook her head.

"Idiot..." She said with a smile.

* * *

Hidan and Deidara were back from shopping. With all the trouble of persuading Kakuzu to give them money, it was actually worth it. "Skye-chan!" Hidan called out for her. She ignored them, by reading a book on the couch.

"Come on Skye-chan! Please look at us?" Deidara begged. Skye sighed and glared at the two in front of her.

"What?" She asked. The two sat on opposite sides next to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"First, we wanted to say that we're... S-s-" Hidan was _really _having a hard time saying that word. "Dammit!" He yelled.

"-Sorry for making you mad..." Deidara finished for him. Skye's eyes widened. She had almost smiled at Hidan's attempr to apologize. Instead, her eyes shined with amusement.

"Yeah that shit... And uh... We wanted to make it up to you..." Hidan said. She folded a page in her book and closed it while crossing her arms.

"So we got you something...un..." Deidara said. She was curious and looked at them. They were each holding a present. They handed it to her, and she took it. What they didn't know was that everyone was watching, waiting to see how she would react. She sighed as she opened up Deidara's first. It was one of the most rarest art sets. Her eyes widened. She put that one down and opened Hidans. It was a machete. A very, VERY good kind of machete. They waited for her reaction. Both of their eyes widened to when she kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Thank you guys. I'm not mad anymore..." She said with that same happy grin. She picked up her machete. "Wow, another weapon to add to my twisted collection..." She mused. They smiled as they touched their cheeks.

"We're really sorry Skye..." Hidan said. Skye laughed. He stared at her. "What?" He yelled. She was laughing hysterically.

"Y-y-y-you, you said 's-s-sorry' without e-even try-ing!" She said while laughing. Then, he laughed a little too.

"W-wow... I can't believe it..." He said while thinking about it. Deidara smiled.

"Well, as long as your not mad at us anymore Skye-chan... I, I couldn't take it..." Deidara said as he blushed. Hidan notced it, but Skye didn't.

"Aw... How sweet Dei-Dei!" She said while standing up. She picked her her gifts. "Well, let me put these in my room. See ya late's!" She said while running off. Hidan however, was glaring at Deidara.

"What, un?" Deidara yelled at Hidan. Everyone had walked into the room. Hidan looked at everyone and then back at Deidara.

"Come with me!" He hissed while guiding Deidara into one of the rooms.

"What is it?" He asked again. Hidan crossed his arms.

"You like her don't you?" He asked. Deidara blushed and then pointed an angry finger at Hidan.

"You like her too!" He argue back. Hidan blushed as he uncrossed his arms.

"I do not!" Hidan argued back while turning his head away. Deidara did the same.

"Well I don't either, un!" He said. Hidan turned to him.

"You just said you did dammit!" He yelled. Deidara looked at him.

"I said 'you like her' baka!" He said. Hidan growled.

"'Too', 'you like her too' you said ya bastard!" He stated. Then the door opened.

"Are you guys fighting?" Skye asked. They turned around scared for their lives. How long have she been there?

"No Skye-chan! We were just debating on who looks better, un!" Deidara answered. Skye gave that same grin she always gave.

"Well, that's a tie-breaker... You both are freakin' gorgeous!" She said with a soft laugh. Their faces were red immediatly. "Well, I'mma leave you two back with your debate..." Then she closed the door. They made sure they heard foot steps. Hidan turned to Deidara with his face still red.

"All right! I fucking like her! Big deal!" Hidan said. Deidara scoffed.

"Same here, un!" Deidara said. Then they both started to grin. Deidara looked at Hidan. "May the best man win, hmm?" He said. Hidan smirked.

"Hell yeah!" Then they shook hands, and believe me when I say, that it was one deadly handshake.

* * *

"Skye-tan! Skye-tan!" Tobi called to her. She was sketching in the living room.

"Hmm?" She asked while looking at him. We started waving his hands around.

"Play a game with Tobi! Tobi want to play with Skye-tan!" He cheered. Skye smiled.

"I'd love to play with you Tobi-san, but I am busy." She said as she continued to sketch. She was using the new art set Deidara got her.

"OH, OH! Can Tobi see? Can he, can he?" He begged. Skye only nodded as she focused on her sketch. Tobi hopped over to her and froze at the drawing he saw. It was full of gore, and it showed alot of people dead, or them brutally dying. "Ne... Skye-tan... Don't Skye-tan think this is a _bit_ too much?" He asked shooken up. She turned to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He cried.

"It's scary!" He whined. Skye sighed.

"I couldn't get it out of my head... So I decided to draw it out..." Tobi gasped.

"You imagine these things?" Madara asked in disbelief. Skye grinned.

"Of course! How else would I be able to draw?" Skye answered while laughing. Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu walked into the room.

"Hey Skye-san!" White said.

"Sup'?" Black said. She grinned.

"Zetsu my man, wassup!" She said. Zetsu was another person well, people she was close to. She turned to everyone else. "Hey guys." They turned to a crying Tobi.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasori asked annoyed.

"Well, he wanted to see my sketch, and when I showed him it, he nearly had a stroke!" Skye explained. Sasori was curious.

"Can I see it?" He asked hoping she would say yes. She handed her sketch book to him. His eyes widened then began to twitch.

"Oi, Danna... What's wrong, un?" Deidara asked. He went over to the other people so the could see the sketch. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Ummmm..." Itachi began.

"What the hell is this?" Kisame finished. Skye smiled.

"My drawing." She said.

"It's so... Realistic..." Itachi said. Skye smiled.

"Thank you Tachi-san!" She said. Deidara was happy that she was using his gift. But then he was thinking... '_Okay, if she's thinking about scary shit like that, I know well not to get her angry, un!_' He thought.

"It's good, Skye-chan!" Deidara cheered. She jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you Dei-Dei!" She said while squeesing him tight. Deidara laughed while blushing.

"Hello, princess and bastards!" Hidan yelled. Skye ran to him and hugged him.

"Hi Hidan!" She said while squeesing him tight. He patted her head.

"Hi Skye-chan~..." He sanged. Deidara flared. '_Motherfucker!_' He thought while gritting his teeth. Then, Skye held Hidan's hand with both hands and dragged him.

"Hidan, Hidan! Look at my drawing!" She said while guiding him to it. He stared at it in shock. Then he called Kakuzu over so he could take a look. Kakuzu only stared at it.

"My, my... What a lovely picture... Maybe I should hang it on my wall..." Kakuzu said while patting Skye's head. Hidan did the same.

"Awesome pic Skye-chan. It's fucking great!" Hidan cheered. Skye laughed as Kisame stared weirdly at the three.

"You all know that this is pretty messed up, right?" He said. They turned to him.

"Your right... So what we're all messed in the head?" Kakuzu said, earning a laugh from Skye.

"Weird littled freak..." Kisame hissed.

"Are you in any position to be calling me that _Jaws_?" She asked, earning a growl form him. The others snickered. Deidara wrapped an arm around Skye.

"Skye-chan, let's go somewhere, un!" He cheered. Hidan glared as he grinned at him. She looked at Deidara.

"Where?" She asked. That's when Hidan jumed in.

"With us!" He said. Deidara glared as Hidan smirked at him. '_You, bastard!_' Deidara hissed in his head.

"I know with you guys but where...?" She plucked his forehead."Idiot..." She said with a smile. Hidan snickered.

"I don't know... It is getting warmer, how about we go to a lake for a good swim?" He asked. Everyone cheered as Skye froze.

"Bathing suit..." Skye thought out loud. She ran into her room and looked into her closet. She saw a one-piece bathing suit. '_Yes!_' She thought happily. She changed into it. It was black and purple. It was a halter type the one where you have to tie around your neck. It showed some of her back. She did her hair into one french braid going back and a side band covering her right eye. She put some shorts on, the one that reached her knees, along with some flip-flops. She was ready. She ran out her room.

"S-Skye-san... Are you alright? You ran away all of the sudden..." Itachi asked concerned. Skye nodded.

"Yeah, I needed to get ready!" Skye exclaimed. Everyone else went to go get their swimming trunks. They came back. "Too bad Konan-san is on a mission..." Skye sighed. She really wanted to go with her.

"It's alright Skye-chan. You can always have fun with me!" Hidan said while wrapping an arm around her.

"Us, un..." Deidara 'corrected'. Hidan glared at him as Deidara smirked but glared back. They didn't even notice Skye walking with Tobi. Tobi got on his knees as Skye jumped on and sat on his shoulders. Then Tobi stood up while holding her legs. Deidra and Hidan stopped their bickering when they heard the sound of someone laughing. It was Skye. They were glaring at the bouncing Tobi.

"Weeeee~!" Skye sanged. Tobi was bouncing all over the place. Kisame was pissed.

"Can you two stop acting like fucking idiots so we could get a move on?" He yelled at the two. Skye gave him the finger.

"Eat a dick, ya damn sushie!" Skye said with a smirk. Kisame flared. Thats when Skye patted Tobi's head. "Tobi-san, let's go to the lake! We might see some of Kisame-chan's relatives!" Kisame leapt to attack her but her and Tobi were already at the door then gone. Everyone was laughing.

* * *

Everyone had made it to the lake. Tobi was throwing water at Skye. Hidan and Deidara just kept glaring at eachother. Kisame was swimming and Kakuzu, as always, was counting money. Sasori and Itachi was reading on the side. Zetsu was resting under the tree. Then, a smell hit Skye's nose. She got out of the water. She didn't have her shorts or flip-flops on, so she was a bit cold. She didn't care though, she decided to follow that smell. Deidara noticed and turned away from Hidan. "Skye-chan, where are you going, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Nowhere Dei-Dei! Just exploring, a lil' bit..." She lied. He only smiled then turned back to Hidan, glaring again. Skye was wandering through the forest, following that smell. She was a bit far from the others, but knew her way back. She stopped and stared at this boy. He had onyx hair that resembled of a cockatoo's along with onyx eyes. He had on an open white shirt, along with black baggy pants and ninja sandals. He turned to her, then glared.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" He asked coldly. Skye didn't say anything. Instead, she walked up to him, surprising him in the process. She leaned near his neck, and sniffed him, making him shocked, and quite confuse. She moved back.

"Unstabled..." She said. His eyes widened. She pointed at some spot on his neck. "Your power is unstabled, and I believe you are cursed." He glared again.

"How do you know?" He asked. Skye gave him a friendly smile.

"I'm weird!" She cheered. A tick mark appeared on his head. He sighed and sat back down, and to his surprise, she sat down next to him. He had to admit though, he really didn't mind. I mean, she wasn't like one of his teammates who loved to come onto him. "You know..." He looked at her. "You remind me of someone... Someone I know..." She said this time while looking at him.

"Who would that be?" He asked. She chuckled.

"You probably might know him, being that you look so much like him. Do you know someone name Itachi?" She asked. His eyes went wide.

"My brother?" He asked. Now Skye's eyes went wide.

"Tachi-san had a brother? How come he never told me? The bastard!" She said while pouting. He wanted to glare, but it seems like she was telling the truth. He still was a bit suspicous. "Well, that means your an Uchiha, correct?" She asked while grinning at him. He gave her a confused look, but nodded. "May I know your name, Uchiha-san?" She asked. Well, he felt a bit comfortable with her. It didn't seem as if she was planning something.

"Sasuke." He said. She gave him a soft smile.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke-san. My name is Skye." She said with a mini-wave. He stared at the girl. She only stared at the skies and the clouds. She was actually kind of cool to be around with. She wasn't flirting with him like most girls would do when they saw him. Instead, she was speaking to him as if he was a person, and not just a hot guy. He gave a small smile.

"Nice to meet you as well, Skye-san..." He replied. She grinned at him. But then, she remembered.

"Oh I gotta get back to the others before they start looking for me!" She stood up. She was gonna walk away, but stopped and turned to him. "You wanna come? Your brother is over there as well..." She said to him and his eyes widened. He was gonna take the offer but then stopped. '_Wait, she said the others, meaning there's more people there... That could also ruin my revenge plan!_' He thought. He shook his head.

"No, I'll pass. And please, don't tell my brother that you saw me. Instead, keep this a secret." He said. She nodded, though she didn't know why he wanted to keep meeting him a secret.

"Alright. Hey, give me your number so we could keep in touch!" She cheered. His eyes widened. He took out a piece of paper and wrote down his cell and handed to her. She grinned. "Thanks Sasuke-san! Let's get to know eachother, 'kay?" She said while waving. He only stared at the girl in confusion, and amusement. She ran off back to her team.

"Strange girl..." He thought aloud as he stared at the clouds...

* * *

She returned back, with everyone looking at her. "Skye-chan, where were you?" Sasori asked. Skye grinned.

"Exploring!" She answered as she went over to her shorts and took out her ipod. She put Sasuke's number in it and put the ipod back in her pocket. "There's alot of animals to talk to. They say some interesting things..." She said reffering to her walk back to them. Kisame laughed.

"And you say I'm weird brat?" He said. Skye glared.

"At least I don't look like a friggin' merman!" Skye said and he glared. And at the wrong moment, Tobi glomped her.

"Tobi missed Skye-tan!" He whined. Skye gave him a soft smile.

"Tobi-san... Get off before I skin you alive and eat your intestines..." She said this time with an evil grin. Tobi ran away crying. Hidan and Kakuzu was laughing. Then Tobi just did it again. "TOBI!" She screeched. He rubbed his mask against her cheek.

"Tobi can't stay mad at Skye-tan for that long!" Tobi sanged. She glared at him for a while. She summoned some earth and molded something Tobi always ran from. Everyone watch this scene and slowly backed away. The thing floating in Skye's hand began to laugh. Tobi heard this laugh and started to run. "Tobi sorry! Tobi sorry!" She threw that item.

_KABOOM!_

Tobi blew up somewhere. "Bastard..." She mumbled as she went into the lake to swim. Everyone sweatdropped. Everyone chatted for a while. About thirty minutes later, Tobi was back at the lake. Skye sat up some the grass just to look at him. Everyone watched this scene. Tobi pointed right to her face.

"SKYE-TAN'S A BAD GIRL!" He screeched. Skye only gave a bored look, then lied back on the grass. Tobi sat on the grass. "Did Skye-tan miss Tobi?" He asked all of the sudden calm.

"Yes Skye-tan missed Tobi-san..." She said not even looking at him. Tobi gave her another hug. She sighed. "Tobi, get off..." She hissed.

"But Tobi loves Skye-tan!" He squeeled and Hidan and Deidara automatically began to glare at him. Skye sighed.

"You know what, I give up..." She said. Tobi cheered in victory. Skye on the other hand just glared. Then, which surprised everyone, began to laugh. She had a soft smile on her face. "I'm gonna have to get use to this, aren't I?" She asked. Tobi snickered.

"With Tobi as Skye-tan's partner, Skye-tan should!" Tobi said. Skye laughed.

"Poor me..." Skye mused. Everyone only looked at Skye with sympathy.

"Skye-tan, Skye-tan play a game with Tobi!" Tobi cheered. Skye thought.

"How about the one who could be the quietest?" Skye suggested. Sasori and Itachi snickered a bit. Kakuzu surpressed his laugh with a cough. Tobi shook his head.

"No that game boring! Kakuzu and Tobi were playing that yesterday..." Tobi whined. Skye glared.

"Dammit..." She mumbled. Then her eyes shined with amusement. "Wait, so that's why you were so quiet yesterday?" She asked with a smirk. Kakuzu coughed again to hold in his laughter while everyone snickered. "Alright... So what do you want to play then Tobi. And don't worry, unlike the others, I will actually participate in it..." She told him. Tobi bounced around in happiness.

"Poor Skye-chan..." Deidara sighed. Skye was kind, though she was violent.

"Ummm... Tobi wanna play tag!" Tobi said. An evil grin grew on Skye's face, and everyone noticed it. Tobi squeeked. "No, no, no, no! Tobi wanna play a different game!" Tobi said. Skye frowned.

"Dammit..." She muttered under her breath.

"Hide and seek!" Tobi cheered. Skye sighed.

"Fine... You sure you don't wanna play tag Tobi-kun?" She asked with a smirk. Tobi shivered.

"Hide and seek is better..." He was able to say. Skye sighed again.

"Fine, you hide and I seek..." She said. Tobi ran away singing.

"No peeking!" Tobi said while disappearing. Everyone sat by Skye.

"Skye-chan, why did you want to play tag?" White asked. Skye grinned that same evil grin.

"Why I _love_ playing 'tag'!" Skye cheered while taking out some throwing knives. Sweat dropped.

"Who knew Skye-chan was such a sadist?" Black said. She looked at him.

"Shut up Zetsu..." She said. They only chuckled. "Well, time to find Tobi..." And she ran off.

"I really have sympathy for her..." Sasori said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Tobi! Where are you~?" Skye sanged while wandering around the forest. She heard some giggles and sighed. She was looking around and was confused. "Weird... I could've sworn I heard his v-" She was interrupted with someone falling on her from the sky.

"Found you!" Tobi cheered while hugging her. She glared.

"Tobi you fucking idiot! I was finding YOU!" She complained. A velvet like voice chuckled.

"But isn't it more fun this way, Skye-chan?" Madara asked. Skye sighed.

"Madara-san, I don't know how your able to do this..." She said while glaring at him. He snickered.

"Well, I do enjoy games..." He said. Skye only shook her head.

"Stupid Madara-san..." She said while pushing him off of her. He whined.

"Skye-chan, I'm hurt... Treating your partner that way..." Madara mused in a fake hurt voice. She only laughed a bit.

"Stupid, stupid... Idiotic..." She said while walking back to the lake. Madara went back to 'Tobi mode'. They waved at her.

"Skye-chan!" Deidara called to her. Hidan glared at him as he smiled at Skye.

"Hi you guys. I'm going back to the base." She said while putting her shorts and flip-flops on. "See ya later!" They waved to her. Then afater a while, Tobi got up.

"Where are you going, un?" Deidara asked. Tobi walked away.

"Gonna spend time with partner!" He cheered as he dashed off. Hidan and Deidara flared as they stood up.

"Sit down you two... Maybe this could be good." Kisame said. They all stared at him. "If they're able to get along, Skye will be safe, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... You actually _care_ about Skye-chan's safety?" Black asked. Kisame turned his head and pouted.

"I don't care..." He mumbled. Everyone snickered. Deidara and Hidan sat back down.

"I guess your right, Kisame..." Hidan said with a grin as Kisame glared at him.

* * *

**At the base...**

Being that Konan and Pein were on a two-week long mission, and the others were at the lake, Tobi and Skye were the only ones there. Tobi, or should I say Madara, actually had his mask off. They both changed out of their outfits. Madara had on a black t-shirt along with some striped blue pajama pants. Skye had on a black tank-top with some purple pajama pants. She got a message from Kakuzu.

*Gonna be gone for the day. These fools are wasting my blasted money saying how we all should do some 'guy stuff'.* From Kakuzu. Skye snickered.

*Alright...* From Skye.

*We'll be back tommorrow.* From Kakuzu, Skye sighed.

*Alright.* From Skye.

*Are you even reading these messages?* From Kakuzu. She sucked her teeth.

*Yes I'm reading the messages. See you guys tommorrow.* From Skye. Then she put her ipod down. "Asshole..." She mumbled under her breath. Madara made sure to lock the doors so no one could see his face.

"Skye-chan, wanna watch a movie?" He asked. Skye nodded.

"What kind of movie?" She asked. He grinned.

"Romance!" He said. She shook her head.

"I'll pass." She said bluntly. Madara pouted.

"What? I thought girls were into romance and junk..." A tick mark appeared on top of Skye's skull.

"I am sometimes, but I'm more into horror and comedies... Mostly horror..." She said. Madara sighed and gave an annoyed look. Skye giggled to it. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He demanded. She looked at him.

"Just to be able to see your face expressions..." She said with a snort. He chuckled.

"What? You like my face?" He asked. Skye only looked at him.

"S. M. H..." She said while walking to her room. Madara thought for a second.

"'S.m.h.'?" He thought while sitting on the couch and putting a movie on. Skye lied down on her bed and went on her ipod. She remembered she had Sasuke's number and decided to text him.

*Hi :3!* From Skye. A minute later...

*Who the hell is this?* From Sasuke. Skye snickered.

*Skye remember?* From Skye.

*Oh... Well Hi...* From Sasuke.

*L O L!* From Skye.

*What? I didn't know it was you :p!* From Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke had just sent a new message to the girl he met. Karin and Suigetsu were arguing again and the other one was nowhere to be seen.

*Yeah but still... Anyways, whatchu doinz?* From Skye. He sighed.

*Whatching two people I live with argue...* From Sasuke. "Jugo! Sasuke-kun! Right I look hot?" Karin yelled.

"SHUT. UP!" Jugo finally yelled. Now he was thrown into the argument. *Wow... Poor you, huh?* From Skye. He smiled.

*Yeah... Can't wait to kill them...* From Sasuke. A minute later.

*I can't believe we actually think alike :D!* From Skye. He held back a laugh.

*Do we now?* From Sasuke.

*Lol Yes...* From Skye. Sasuke actually felt happy. They texted for a while, getting to know eachother more. Sasuke didn't tell her abut what happened with him and Itachi, because that might ruin things. He actually enjoyed talking, well texting with her. There were no flirty comments or her sexually harrassing him like SOMEBODY always do. They were simple conversations. Turns out they even have the same birthday.

*Too much in common...* From Sasuke.

*lmao I know right? It's actually kind of weird :/...* From Skye. Karin started attacking Jugo and Suigetsu.

*lol Hey I gotta go... Turns out the argument is becoming deadly -.-'.* From Sasuke.

*Alright... Had fun chatting with you :).* From Skye. He thought for a moment.

*Hey, let's meet up again... We can actually talk more face to face.* From Sasuke.

*Cool, I'd like that. TTYL!* From Skye. He had a small smile. "Silence..." He said. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"But Sasuke-kun! These two are so fudging annoying!" Karin complained. He gave her a death glare. She only laughed nervously and began walking a different direction...

* * *

Skye went to the living room. Madara was done with one of his movies. He turned to her. "Skye-chan, watch a movie with me please? Come on, I'm your partner, no screw that. I'm your LEADER!" He screeched with his deep voice echoing. She face palmed.

"Fine. I get to choose though..." She was looking throught the movies. She saw one and grinned. "Oh my God I remember this! Put this on!" She said while handing him the dvd. He took it and looked at it.

"'Slither'?" He asked aloud. She nodded. He sighed and put it in. "Fine... At least we're watching it together..." He mumbed. Skye laughed as she sat down next to him, watching the movie...

* * *

done you guys

yah!

im so friggin' done,

that i deserve a cookie

yah!

anywayz

hope ya enjoyed

r&r

~SkyePanda98


	7. Mission: AnnaTenshi, Hontaro, And Ryu

**Normal P.O.V.**

Madara and Skye had just finish watching 'Slither'. Madara was shooken up while Skye was just dying in laughter. He turned to her. "How can you watch things like this Skye-chan?" He asked while staring at her horrified. Skye had a smug look on her face.

"Wow Madara-san. Who knew your so scared of a lil' horror film?" Skye mused. He glared at her.

"I am NOT scared I am DISGUSTED! Alien leeches? What the hell kind of movie is that!" He stated while crossing his arms. Skye's bored look changed to a mischivious one.

"Alright then..." She said while getting up. She walked near the dvd's and picked up a particular cd. She turned to him. "So, how about we watch this one? This is one of my fav's..." She said while wiggling the dvd in his face. He snatched it out her hands and read it.

"'Wrong Turn: Left for Dead III'?" He read. He cleared his throat. "Fine! Play this stupid movie! I don't care!" He said while throwing the dvd at her and crossing his arms. Skye caught the dvd and turned away from him. She didn't want him to see the evil grin on her face. Oh, how she's gonna enjoy this...

* * *

They were still watching the movie. Madara was freaking out while Skye was just crying in laughter. She knew she'd enjoy this, but not this much. "Oh my lord is that his brain? Did that thing just show his brain? What the hell you got me watching Skye-chan?" Madara was screeched. She was nearly having a heart attack from all of the laughing. The movie finished after a while and Skye had finally calmed down. Though, she would snicker from time to time. It was late and she decided to sleep. She went into Madara's room. He glared at her. "Chill, I'm not here to bother you. I'm just here to tell you goodnight..." He only stared at her.

"Hn." He said. Skye rolled her eyes and went to her room, locking the door.

"So... Asswipe's mad at me huh?" She said with a grin. Then her face grew cold. "Not that I care..." And she turned off her light and laid right on the bed. She hugged her teddy bear Scavenger then went to sleep.

* * *

The two woke up to people banging on the door. Madara put his mask on and rushed to the door. The men stared at _Tobi_ annoyed. "Why the fuck was the door locked?" A pissed Hidan yelled. Tobi laughed nervously.

"Tobi was scared that a bad man would kill Tobi, so Tobi decided to lock all of the doors." They stared at him. Then, their eyes went to a certain plant looking fellow.

"Zetsu! What the hell, un!" Deidara this time yelled. Zetsu turned boredly to them.

"We only wanted-" White started.

"To see Skye-chan..." Black finished. Then Black pointed to them. "You two were acting like a bunch of retards, so we decided to keep you out there." They glared at the plant, while Tobi ran past Skye. Their faces went blue to the look Skye was giving them. Zetsu retreated somewhere. They gulped.

"Um... Hi?" Sasori said. Skye gave them all cold stares while holding a machete in her hand. She tilted her head to the side.

"Give me a reason that I should just walk away, instead of hurting all of you for waking me up in such a horrendous way..." She said in a low, tired, but angry tone. Even though Kisame loved to pick on the brat, he knew well not to bother her when she was sleeping. Itachi stepped in.

"Skye-san, please forgive us. We didn't mean to wake you up in such a abrupt manner. It was actually Tobi's fault for doing the most idiotic thing which was locking all the doors. And it is also Zetsu's fault for just coming in and not opening the door for us." Itachi calmy said. Skye only sighed as she turned around, walking into her room while punching the wall. Everyone sighed in relief. Hidan put a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Man, your a freaking life-saver..." Hidan said. Itachi sighed again.

"As long as I am not dying in her hands, I'm good..." He said.

* * *

It's been a few hours since everyone been back. Skye was fully awake now and reading, being that it's one o' clock, and Hidan and Kakuzu were back in their bickering. Itachi was reading, and the other's were just doing theirselves. But then, Deidara noticed something. "Oi, Tobi!" Tobi turned to him. He started bouncing up and down.

"Yes Deidara-senpai!" He cheered. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"How come your avoiding Skye-chan, un?" This time, everyone besides Skye was interested. Tobi pouted.

"Because Tobi is mad at Skye-tan!" Skye rolled her eyes at the comment. Kakuzu chimed in.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because I made him watch two horror films and I was laughing at him when he was being a pussy..." Skye answered with her eye's never leaving her book. Tobi became angry.

"TOBI IS NOT A PUSSY, SKYE-TAN IS!" Tobi screeched. Skye snorted to that while turning the page.

"Tobi, you know that is not true..." Kakuzu said with a sweatdrop. Tobi pouted again.

"Skye-tan is mean! That's why Tobi is never gonna talk to Skye-tan again!" He said while crossing his arms. Then he started bouncing up and down. "Unless Skye-tan apologizes." Skye slowy looked at Tobi. Then she gave him a friendly smile.

"Skye-tan doubts that Skye-tan will ever apologize to Tobi-san because it was Tobi-san's idea for Tobi-san and Skye-tan to watch a movie together. So who's fault does Tobi-san thinks it really is?" Skye said. Everyone's eyes widened. Tobi was gonna back down, but then he remembered something.

"Skye-tan is wrong because there were TWO movies that Tobi and Skye-tan watched!" Tobi argued back. Skye this time smirked.

"But didn't Tobi-san say to Skye-tan that he was a big boy and wasn't afraid of a lil' ole' scary movie?" Skye said while closing her book and crossing her arms. Madara blushed but they couldn't see it from under the mask.

"Tobi is not afraid!" He countered back. Skye rested her head in her hand.

"Then why is Tobi-san mad at Skye-tan?" She asked with a smirk. Tobi said nothing as he marched right into his room and slammed the door. Skye sighed and looked at the others. She gave them a bored look. "Should I apologize to him?" She asked annoyed. They sighed and nodded.

"Only so he won't annoy us that much by trying to avoid you..." Itachi said with a sigh. Skye sighed as she got up and went to Tobi's room. She knocked on the door.

"Tobi-san..." She opened the door. He was lying on the bed with crossed arms and staring at the ceiling. She sighed while closing his door and locking it. She walked over and sat at the edge of the bed. It was quiet for a while. "I'm... Sorry..." She said softly. He sat up and looked at her. Her back was facing him. He jumped off his bed and ran over to her side to see her face. He stared at her and she stared at him. He began to giggle, which started to freak her out. Then, he threw her over his shoulders and ran out his room. Everyone stared wide-eyed.

"Yay! Skye-tan and Tobi are friends again!" He yelled while running around the base.

"Tobi, put me DOWN!" She yelled while pounding her fist on his back. He flinched everytime she did.

"Skye-tan! That hurts!" He cried.

"THEN PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" She screeched. He gently put her down. She dusted herself off. Then, she punched him so hard that he flew to the wall. She walked into her room, with the guys checking to see if Tobi was still alive. "Gosh I can't even be nice to you..." She said out loud.

* * *

The next day, Pein messaged them Holographically. He said how Itachi and Kisame along with Tobi and Skye had a new mission. Two of the four were outraged, I guess you guys can guess who the two are... "I'm sorry Nii-san but I am NOT going on a mission with the dude..." Skye said. Kisame nodded.

"Yup, I might just chop the little brat to bits with Samehada." He said with a glare. Skye glared right back.

"You think you can actually lay a finger on me, _merman_?" Skye said coldly with crossed arms. He gripped onto his big ass sword.

"Why you little-"

"KISAME, SKYE NO FIGHTING!" Pein screeched. They both turned to him wide-eyed. "You two have to learn to get along, rather you like eachother or not. It's a mission that you two _must_ complete. Am I clear?" The two sighed but nodded. "Good, now do well on that mission and kill that man." The four left the hideout.

* * *

I would say they walked in total silence, but with Tobi there, he was laughing trying his best to talk to everybody. Then Tobi became sad. "Tobi wonder's why Skye-tan and Kisame-senpai hate eachother so much..." He said. Kisame glared at Skye, while Skye turned to Tobi.

"I do not hate Kisame... That's a strong word. I just dislike him..." Skye said while turning back around, face the road. The three guys stared at her wide-eyed. Kisame was the most surprised. He didn't expect such a mature answer from a ... Brat. Kisame turned his head the other direction.

"I don't... Hate the brat either..." He said while continuing on walking. Itachi and Tobi looked at eachother then they shrugged their shoulders, while continuing to walk up ahead. Tobi was right next to Skye.

"Skye-tan, you love Tobi right?" He suddenly asked.

"Yes, Skye-tan loves Tobi..." Skye answered without even looking at him. Tobi squeeled in delight. He gave her a big hug.

"Tobi loves Skye-tan too!" He cheered. Skye sighed.

"Tobi-san, it's taking so _much_ willpower not to blow you up right now..." Skye said. Tobi 'eeped' then backed away from Skye, with Kisame laughing. Skye only sighed and shook her head. Itachi turned to her.

"I'm surprised how quiet you are Skye-san..." He said to her. Skye smiled at him.

"I may be a complete retard at times, but I do know when to be serious..." She said to him with a grin. Itachi sighed.

"Gee... I wonder why I couldn't be paired with someone like you..." He said with a voice full of sarcasm. Kisame fumed.

"Hey!" Kisame screeched. A small smile appeared on Skye's face.

"Wow Tachi-san, I'm flattered. But like everyone in the organization, someone is paired with an idiot..." She said. Kisame turned red, naw, lemme scratch that. _Purple_ from anger **(Skye: Take that you bastard, I turned you into a crayon *evil smirk*... Narrator: Can I narrate the story now *sweat drop*...)**. He turned to Skye.

"Oi! I'm right here!" He growled. Skye began to clap.

"Congrats for stating the obvious..." Sarcasm.

"Shut up you damn brat!" Kisame screeched at her. Skye turned to him. "Your always acting like your so much better than me. Your just a damn brat! Stop acting like your so mature you stupid, inconsiderate, violent, fat-"

_SLAP!_

Kisame's head was tilted to the right with a red hand-print on his face. His eye's were wide, along with Tobi and Itachi's. Skye however, was glaring angrily at the shark. She moved her hand away from his face and just shot him a glare. She continued to walk to their destination, sending Kisame one more glare before continuing on. The two followed in silence, leaving Kisame to follow behined last.

* * *

They've walked around for a while. Skye stopped walking. Tobi ran up to her. "What's wrong, Skye-tan?" He asked. Skye turned to him and smiled.

"I think we should rest. The place is thirty minutes away, and I feel that we should just chill for a bit." She said to him. She turned to Itachi and he nodded. Then she turned to Kisame. His eyes widened.

"You care about my opinion?" He asked. Skye smiled at him.

"Of course... You are part of the mission." Skye said. Kisame turned his head away.

"Whatever..." He mumbled. Skye did some hand signs and formed some chairs out of rock. Her team stared amazed. She sat down and closed her eyes while crossing her arms. Her team sat down as well, in silence. Then, they heard light snores. They all turned to Skye, shocked. "She's sleeping? What the hell?" Kisame growled. Itachi smiled a little.

"She looks peaceful... She'll wake up on her own..." He said. Tobi nodded. Kisame only sighed.

About twenty minutes later, Skye opened her eyes. She stood up stretching, with the three staring at her wide-eyed. "Skye-tan up already?" Tobi asked. Skye yawned.

"Yup... Let's continue walking..." She said while walking to their destination. The three only stood up and followed.

* * *

A while later, the four made it to Iwagakure. A huge grin grew on Skye's face as she entered the village. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so happy?" He asked. Skye turned to him and gave him a beautiful smile.

"Isn't this where Deidara came from?" She asked cheerfully. Itachi's eyes widened, but he nodded his head. Skye chuckled a bit. "I wish he was here with me, he could show me his favorite places!" She said with a smile. Itachi smile while patting her head.

"Let's go..." He said. Skye nodded and followed, along with the other two. Skye grabbed the three and dashed off to a dark alley. They were out of breath, but then, Kisame turned to her.

"Skye, what the fuck were you-"

"Shh!" Skye shushed them. Kisame flared. Skye took off her Akatsuki jacket and handed it to Tobi. She took out a kunai, and started cutting herself. The three stared at her wide-eyed.

"Skye-tan, what are you doing?" Tobi cried out. Skye looked at him while slashing her neck.

"I'm gonna barge into the mansion, to them, injured. Gain his trust, kill him." Skye said while ripping her clothes aparted and getting mud on herself. Her purple shirt was torn exposing the bandages wrapped around her chest. She stabbed herself repeatedly in the chest and slashed her legs. Her hitai-itai was drenched in blood. She was dirty and had some scratches on her face. She looked terrible... Perfect. Kisame snickered then leaned near Itachi.

"If Hidan were to watch her do that to herself, it would put him to shame..." He whispered while snickering. Itachi actually smiled to that.

"Your right." Itachi said. Kisame only smiled after that and Skye leapt to the roof. The three watched her. She turned to them.

"I'm going to fall into the place acting as if I was attack. You three can disguise yourselves as one of his servents." Skye said. Kisame crossed his arms.

"Why are you making the plans?" He asked. Skye looked at him dead in the eye.

"Cuz' I'm awesome like that." She answered stoicly. He only stared at her with the 'W.T.F' face. Then, Itachi turned to him.

"I actually think that's a pretty good idea. Smart in fact..." He said. Kisame only scoffed and turned his head away. Skye nodded to them.

"I'll be at the mansion, you guys stick to the plan." She said. They nodded and then they were off.

* * *

The man known as Lord Yakuza was walking around his mansion. He was very bored, and very cranky. One of his maids walked towards him. "Yakuza-danna, is there anything I can do for you?" She asked. Yakuza turned to her.

"Get me something to do! I'm completely bored!" He yelled at her. She nodded. Just as she was about to turn around, a damaged teen fell from the ceiling. There were builders automatically on his roof, fixing the hole in the ceiling. Yakuza, however, was staring at the stained goddess. She was injured from head to toe, blood still gushing out of her. He kneeled down to examine her face. She was gorgeous to him, despite the cuts slashed on her face. He tucked the bang that was covering her eye behined her ear. Her eyes flickered open. His eyes widened as he jumped back. She sat up looking around.

"W-where am-" She started to cough out blood. He ran to her side.

"Are, are you alright M-Miss?" Yakuza asked her while holding her up. She turned to him.

"Who are you?" She asked. He turned to the maid.

"Get some medical-nins in here, NOW!" The maid nodded and ran out of the room. He turned to her, she only stared at him, as if she was in a daze. He smiled at her. "What is your name, my dear?" He asked. She looked around, then stared at him suspiciously. He chuckled. "No need to worry. I am Lord Yakuza, I would dare to hurt such a goddess like you..." He said to her. She blushed then turned her head.

"M-my name is A-Anna..." She said. He smiled at her.

"Anna-Tenshi (_angel_)..." He said. She blushed. Medical-nins rushed into the room, gently picking her up and carrying her to the medical room. Anna saw two recognizable faces. She smirked when no one was looking.

* * *

The medical-nins were done with her. Surprisingly, they were able to heall all of the scars, so the scars on her face were gone. Yakuza walked into the room she was in. She stood and bowed down to him. "Lord Yakuza, thank you for your kindness..." She said to him. They had given her knew clothes. They gave her a cerulean silk kimono with lavender butterflies flying on the side. She was breath-taking to him.

"Anna-Tenshi..." He gasped. She blushed and turned her head.

"With all due respect my lord, can you please refrain for calling me that... I-it's embarrassing..." Anna said in a low tone. Yakuza stared at her for a while, then he started to laugh. He walked over to her and took her hand. He kissed it softly, then stared directly into her eyes.

"Anna-Tenshi... It suits you..." He said to her. Anna bit back the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she blushed like a school girl.

"A-arigatou... Lord Yakuza..." She said in a low sweet voice. He smiled at her. Then he started to grin.

"Why don't you come and have dinner with me. You were in here for quite a while." He said while pulling her towards the dining room. She only followed behined, basically being dragged and seated on a chair. He sat down and waved to the servants, signalling them to leave. They closed the doors behined them, leaving the two alone. The two started to eat in silence. Anna took a look at Yakuza. He wasn't bad looking. Auburn hair, peachy skin, cocoa-colored eyes and a nice smile. You can tell that he is muscular under that uniform he had on. He did look like a lord. She continued to eat. He turned to her. "So, Anna-Tenshi, I saw how you had on a hitai-itai... From the leaf village... You're a shinobi?" He questions. Anna nodded while holding the bloody hitai-itai close to her.

"Yes, I was sent on a mission to capture a traitor. I caught him of course, but he had some minions. I was caught in a surprise attack, kunai's thrown at me e-everything... I thought I had died because I saw the light... I guess they just threw me over here, where I crashed into your lovely mansion..." Yakuza's eyes widened to the story. Tears formed in Anna's eyes. "My parents, they... They didn't want me to become a ninja... They wanted me to enherit their shop or at least be a medical-nin. I wanted to prove to them that I could do it by catching that man... A-and then... I... Then I failed!" She said while sobbing. Yakuza rushed to her side while wrapping her in an embrace. She sobbed into his chest. Yakuza turned to the door.

"Servants!" He called out. Two men walked in. One with an oddly blue color, and one with both onyx hair and eyes. Yakuza raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" He asked. The two 'servants' bowed.

"I am Hontaro, My lord." The blue one said.

"I am Ryu, My lord." The onyx eyed on said.

"They've recruited more servants for you my lord." Hontaro said. Yakuza nodded.

"Okay. Please, take her to the restroom and get her cleaned up. She's too beautiful to have such a stained face." Hontaro bit back the urge to roll his eyes. The servants nodded, as Anna went with them to the bathroom. They locked the door behined them. The servants turned to Anna.

"'Too beautiful to have such a stained face', he says..." Hontaro said. Anna shot her head at him. "Your not even in a disguise, yet you get a compliment like that... Enjoying the attention?" He asked with a smirk. She glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up, _Hontaro_..." She hissed at him. Hontaro only snickered. Ryu turned to her.

"S- I mean, Anna-san... You do know when to excecute him right?" Ryu asked hopefully. Anna nodded.

"Yes. I've killed one of the medical-nins because they didn't want to tell me where his room was. His room is on the right side of the mansion and the second door. I'll do a jutsu that'll put all his servants to sleep, while you to go in there and kill him. Then we'll leave casually, acting like nothing happened. And I'm taking some of the money and kimonos with me, because this feels good." Anna said. The two men shook their heads.

"I swear you sound like Kakuuu sometimes..." Hontaro growled. Anna sucked her teeth.

"What? Might as well take _something_ with us." She said while washing her face. The two servants stood up, leading her back into the dining room. Yakuza stared at her as she bowed. "Forgive me..." She said. Yakuza smiled at her.

"All is forgiven.. And I do not consider you a failure Anna-Tenshi..." He said with a smile. The two servants looked at eachother. 'Anna-Tenshi?' They mouthed to eachother in confusion. Anna smiled at him.

"Thank you, Lord Yakuza..." She said while giving him a hug. Yakuza froze. Anna looked felt his stiffness and immediatly backed away from him and bowed. "I-I'm so sorry Lord Y-" She was pulled into a hug. She looked up at him.

"That felt nice..." He said to her softly. She blushed. Hontaro made a gagging noise and Ryu elbowed him. Anna smiled at him softly. He leaned foward, surprising her suddennly then stopped. He back away, blushing a whole lot. He walked away. "I-I-I'll be in m-my room..." He stuttered then left. Anna had an embarrassed expression on her face. But the moment he left and shut the door, Anna was angry.

"That son of a bitch!" She hissed lowly. Hontaro laughed loudly. Ryu had his head turned the other way.

"He really likes you brat!" Hontaro laughed. Anna glared at him

"Shut up Hontaro!" She yelled at him.

"Ahem..." Ryu cleared his throat. The two turned to him. He looked at Anna. "The sleeping jutsu Anna..." He said. Anna nodded and did some handsigns. The whole Mansion went dark for a second, then became light again. Hontaro and Ryu raised an eyebrow to the jutsu. Anna turned to them.

"No need for fake names anymore, Kisame-san, Tachi-san..." She said with a grin.

"Your right, Skye-san..." Itachi said. Skye and Kisame just grinned. Skye turned to the two.

"I'mma get the money and kimonos, you guys stick to the plan. Remember, his room is on the right side of the mansion and the second door." The two nodded then bolted out, as Skye ran and took anything valuable, mostly everything. She put them all in a huge brown bag. Skye ran to the top of the mansion roof, heading for the dark alley, where she see's Tobi. "Tobi-san." She called to him, while leaping of a house roof and landing by him. Tobi chuckled stupidly.

"Skye-tan!" He cheered. Then he looked at the gigantic brown bag. "Again?" He said. Skye laughed loudly.

"What~?" She asked with a stupid grin. Tobi only laughed. About thirty minutes later, Kisame and Itachi landed by the two. Skye turned to them boredly. "Did you kill him?" She asked them. Kisame grinned as Itachi gave him an annoyed look and sighed.

"Yes, Kisame enjoyed it, because his idiotic ass chopped his whole body up..." Itachi said annoyed. Kisame laughed loudly as Skye laughed as well. She held a hand up to him. Kisame's eyes went shock, then he grinned and high-fived her. She smiled at him softly.

"Good job, Kisame..." She said. He only grinned at her. She turned to everyone. "Time to go..." She said as she took her big brown bag, and dashed off to the base. The three stared in awe.

"W-w-w-wait Skye-tan!" Tobi shouted as the three followed behined her.

* * *

The four were in a forest, a few miles from the base. Skye carrying the gigantic bag like it's nothing, the two idiots bickering while Itachi walked in annoyance. Skye yawned, then, her eyes widened while she tripped over a rock and fell off, which was quite a shocker, a cliff. How the hell did she wind up near a cliff? Anyway, she would've fallen off, but someone grabbed her arm. She looked at her rescuer and her eye widened. Kisame pulled her up. making her stand straight. "Look where your going... Brat..." He said. His eye widened when she gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you, Kisame-san." She said while continuing to walk along with the group.

* * *

They made it to the base, with everyone waiting for them. Hidan jumped up. "It's about fucking time! Give me a hug Skye-chan..." He said while spreading his arms. Skye happily ran to him, only to be hugging someone else. Hidan glared at that person like there was no tomorrow.

"Sorry, un. Just wanted to hug you first..." Deidara said with a mischievious grin. Skye only smiled at him while squeesing him tight, then running to Hidan and glomping him. He laughed as Deidara glared at them. Everyone sat down in the living room.

"So, how was the mission?" Pein asked. Skye smiled at him.

"It was great! They killed him while I grabbed all of the goods!" Skye said while jerking her thumb near the brown bag. Kakuzu pinched her cheeks.

"That's my girl..." Skye only laughed. Then she notice Kisame's mischievious grin.

"Yeah, she was somebody else's girl too... Right, Anna-_Tenshi_?" Kisame said. Pein's eyes widened as he spit out the tea he was drinking and the other's just stared in shock. Skye glared at the blue fucker.

"Shut the FUCK UP Kisame!" Skye growled at him. Kisame only howled in laughter as Deidara and Hidan both were in emo corner, and Pein kneeled in front of Skye.

"What does he mean Skye?" Pein asked sternly. Skye 'tcked' while crossing her arms and turning her head the other way.

"I only acted accordingly to the plan, and the bastard sorta took a liking to me. I only acted like some idiotic girl in love and played along. Big deal!" Skye shouted while hopping towards her bag and sitting it down next to her and taking some money out.

"At least I got something out of it..." She said with a grin. People sweat-dropped. Itachi turned to Pein, who stood up.

"Pein-sama, she came up with the plan, and everything worked smoothly." He said. Peins eye's widened.

"Your serious?" He asked. Itachi nodded.

"Yes. She started cutting and stabbing herself all over while tearing her clothes apart. She rubbed mud on herself while hopping towards the mansion, and falling through the roof, acting like a hurt shinobi. She wasn't really hurt, but she played her part well. She managed to find out where his room was, and put a sleeping jutsu on his servants, allowing us to kill him with no troubles." Itachi explain. Everyone stared shocked. Then, Deidara and Hidan sat back down and grinned.

"Skye-chan is so smart..." Deidara said. Hidan glared at him.

"I was gonna say that!" Hidan growled. Deidara glared at him.

"Well I beat you to it, un!" He growled back. Skye laughed.

"Thank you!" She said. They stopped bickering and smiled at her. Pein patted Skye's head.

"I'm proud of you..." He said. Skye hugged him tight. Konan ran to her. Skye sat up and turned to her.

"Konan-san, you want some perfumes and kimonos?" Skye asked her. Konan nodded as she gave Skye a hug. Then, Skye's eyes widened as she remembered something, then sat next to Deidara. "Deidara, we went to your hometown!" She said happily. Deidara's eyes widened. Then Skye frowned. "Though it would be better if you were there too... Then, you could've shown me your favorite places..." Skye said. He smiled at her. He patted her head.

"Maybe next time, un..." He said. Skye grinned at him and he blushed. Hidan faked yawned and turned to Skye while smiling.

"Don't worry Skye-chan! You can always visit my hometown with me!" He said with a grin. Skye smiled at him while Deidara glared at him. Everything was just normal...

* * *

It was three in the morning, and Skye was up. She was sitting in the kitchen with a silk purple robe on, a white tank-top with black shorts on. She was drinking warm honey and milk while thinking. She looked at her now clean hitai-itai and smiled. She remembered the person who had given it to her. '_Ryo-san..._' She thought. '_Where did you go...__?_' Tears fell from her face. Kisame yawned while walking into the kitchen, surprising Skye a whole bunch. Skye rapidly wiped her eyes trying to hide her tears. Kisame stopped and looked at her. "Brat? Whatare you doing up so late?" He asked. Skye's back was facing him, so she rapily shook her head.

"No reason." She said smoothly. He only sighed while going into the fridge, taking out a bottle of water. He drunk it while gazing at her suspiciously. She finally stopped rubbing her eyes and just put her hand on her hitai-itai. Kisame walked to her and patted her head, which basically surprised the hit out of her.

"I don't hate you kid..." He said, then he walked back to his room while drinking his water. Skye only touched the spot of her head where his hand was at and smiled. She looked at her hitai-itai again. '_Will I see you again...?_' She thought again to herself.

Who is, the mysterious so-called person named Ryo?

We'll see...

* * *

HA!

I'M FRIGGIN AWESOME LIKE THAT

HA, HA HA , HA!

So anyways yeaz!

left a mystery for ya'z!

so yeah

who is this 'Ryo'

why is he to mwa~?

try n' figure it out...

heh!

so yup, R&R,

and I'll see you latahz~!

~SkyePanda98


	8. Memories: Part One

A girl ran fast into the woods. She was being chased by villagers for being an outcast. Her clothes were shredded, and covered in blood. She shouldn't be treated this way. "Demon! DEMON!" A villager yelled. Tears fell out the girl's eyes. She tripped and fell. The villagers surrounded her. The girl couldn't move anymore, being that she was in so much pain.

"Now, you shall die demon..." The other villager said. The girl whimpered.

"I'm not a demon!" The girl squeeked. One of the villagers laughed while kicking the eight-year-old. "P-please stop..." The girl pleaded. She wasn't surprised she hasn't died yet. She tried to kill herself multiple times, but it didn't work. So, she just took the pain.

"BEHEAD!" A villiger cheered.

"Behead!" Everyone cheered. The girls eyes were empty. She didn't care. Let them behead her. The girl just smiled.

"The demon is smiling?!" One of them questioned disgusted. The man took a sword, and slammed it down on her neck, taking it off clean. They cheered, watching the blood flow out of both the ditached head and neck.

"I'm..." The villagers stared at the head in horror. "Not... Dead..." The girl said with her eyes moving to the villagers, making them scream in horror.

"The demon lives!" One of the villagers yells.

"It lives!" Another one yells. But then, all of the villagers are torn apart. All fifty of them.

Dead.

The girl looked at the guy who 'saved' her from the psychotic villagers. "So, you're like me?" The teen asked. He knelt down by the girls head. The girl moved her eyes to the boy. "What are ya?" He asked while moving her head to her body. He got out a sewing kit, and began to work on reattaching her head. She shut her eyes to how painful it was, but made no noise. When he was done, he sat the girl up.

"You didn't have to sew my head back together. I could've gotten up and retrieved my head myself..." She muttered, shocking him in the process. But then, she looked at him. "But still... Thank you..." She said while blushing, and he noticed. He patted her head.

"What's your name brat?" He asked.

"My name... Is Skye..." She answered.

"Well... My name is Ryo... Nice to meet you Skye." He said with a grin. Then, he got serious. "Tell me, what is your religion?" He asked. Skye bowed her head down.

"I don't believe in God anymore..." She answered, and his eyes widened.

"Why?" He asked. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Because theres no hope for me anymore..." She said. His eyes softened for a second.

"Well... Things like this happens. It even happened to me. I should know, being that I murdered my entire clan." He said. Skye's eyed went wide.

"W-why?" She asked. He sighed.

"Well, with all the abuse and trying to kill me, I call self defense." He answered. He was surprised when he was suddenly hugged by her.

"I'm so sorry..." She said. He smiled at her.

"It's alright. Hey, why don't you come with me, and I'll get you cleaned up, Okay?" He offered, and she nodded.

* * *

Skye have been staying with Ryo for about two days, and stil haven't opened up to him yet. She was out in the forest, when she suddenly heard a voice.

_"Child... Can you hear me?"_

Her eyes widened as she looked around. "Who's out there?" She yelled.

_"I am sorry..."_

She became confused.

_"Your parents death... I am sorry..."_

Her eyes widened as she looked around. "How do you know about that? Who are you?!" She screeched.

_"I am the one, whom you have stop believing in..."_

Tears slowly formed and rapidly fell from her small face. "God... " She fell to the floor while sobbing. "I am so sorry! I have stopped believing in you for selfish reasons! I just lost hope and-"

_"Child... You have every right to feel that way. You see, your parents death was unplanned. They were supposed to die later on in the years. That is why I am apologizing. You are all alone now."_

Tears still forming, Skye managed to put on a smile. "You're right... I am all alone... No one by my side anymore." She said while laughing. More tears fell from her eyes. "A lonely soul! All on her own! Isn't this ironic?!" She yelled while laughing. She pulled on her braids, then started to shake. She lied on the ground, holding herself. "I-I'm sure... I'm sure they are happier up in heaven..." She said.

_"Child..."_

She screamed at the top of her lungs and then began to sob. She was crying her eyes out. "I have sinned... I will not make it to see them up there..." She cried.

_"No... You will soon, but that will be a long time. You are special Skye..."_

Skye looked to the sky with tears. "How?" She asked.

_"You are my servant, my helper..."_

Her eyes widened as she listened to her fate.

* * *

Ryo was at his hideout, completely fearful of what could've happened to Skye. She's been gon for a while now. "Dammit, where could she have gone?" He asked himself while pacing around the place. Then suddeny, the door opened. It was her. He rushed over to her. "Dammit brat! You had me worried sick!" He scolded, but then he notised her face. "Wait... Have you been crying?" He asked while patting her head. She didn't answer.

"I..." She started off. He was confused.

"'I'?" He reapeated. She looked up at him with the brightest smile on her face.

"I am a Christian!" She cheered. His eyes widened.

"Your, religion?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I am a Christian!" She cheered. He only smiled at her...


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Ugh... I know, I hate these as well. Well, here goes...**

**I'm am truly sorry for not uploading any chapters for any of my stories. You see, I have just entered my new high school and the work is livid. It would be a true miracle if it lessens, if thats even possible. Anyway, I will start working on my stories again. That's sort of a promise. Again, I am completely sorry about it. I will try my best to keep my readers happy^^. **

***p.s. thank you for all the favs and follow for 'a new love blooming'. i was completly shock to how popular that story was already.**

**-SkyePanda98**


	10. New Year, New Mission

**One Year Later...**

"Skye-chan's a mean partner! She disrespects Tobi everyday and blows Tobi up all the time!" Tobi whined to the Akatsuki. Skye glared at him.

"Then stop annoying the hell outta me then aho!" Skye hissed at him. Tobi cried.

"Tobi's not an Aho! Tobi's 'Tobi'!" He cried. Skye face-palmed.

"Tobi I am going to fuckin kill you... You've got a five second head-start to be outta my face... Starting now..." Skye said as the entire base became quiet, waiting for what was going to happen. After three seconds, Tobi saw that she was serious, and started screaming while running far from the base. Kisame snickered.

"Good job fatty.." He said with a smirk. Skye smirked back.

"Whatever fish." She replied. He glared. Skye laughed while Konan sat down next to her.

"Skye-chan, you've been on you ipod all day and have been travelling a lot. I know you are only fourteen, but you must have a boyfriend you are seeing." Konan whispered in her ear while Skye gave her a stupified look.

"Onee-chan... No... Just no..." Skye said while shaking her head, making Konan snicker. Hidan and Kakuzu just returned from a mission arguing as usual. Skye jumped up and latched onto Kakuzu. "Jii-chan!" Skye said while hugging onto him. Although you couldn't see it, Kakuzu smiled while patting her head.

"No hug for me Skye-chan?" Hidan asked disheartened. Skye grinned while giving Hidan a bone-crushing hug.

"Enjoyed your mission?" Skye asked him. He grinned.

"Freakin' loved it." He said while kissing her cheek and sitting on the couch. Skye rubbed her cheek while blushing rapidly. Pein walked in and Skye turned to him. Pein knew what she was going to ask and automatically covered his face with a paper while walking away. Skye glared at him while picking up a pillow.

"Orokana ani! Don't you dare ignore me and explain to me why the _hell_ haven't I gotten a mission yet!" She said while throwing a pillow with perfect aim, and catched him on the head. Pein sighed, and walked right back over to Skye while patting her head.

"It's just... I don't know..." He said while walking away. Skye had a confused expression on her face and just sighed. Deidara turned to her.

"At least you can just relax, un." He said. Skye sat by him and sighed.

"That may be it, but still..." She said. Kisame yawned.

"Stop whining Gaki." He said annoyed. Skye had an angry face on.

"SHUT UP KISAME! JUST SHUT UP!" She yelled while surprising everyone with her... ahem... LOUD voice. Kisame retreated to his room while snickering and Skye just sighed. "I'm going to murder him, skin him alive then chop him up, then eat him... I'm going to friggin' eat him." She chanted under her breath though everyone heard her and sweat-dropped. Kakuzu snickered.

"Calm down Nishi." He said and she turned to him.

"Kaku-jiisan, it feels good going on another mission doesn't it?" She asked. He sighed.

"Well, getting paid does." He answered and Hidan shook his head.

"You and your damn money..." He said disgusted. Skye turned to Hidan with a smirk.

"Hidan-san. C.R.E.A.M.. Remember that." She said while Kakuzu laughed. Hidan was confused.

"Wha?" He asked and Kakuzu turned to him.

"It's from one of her favorite rap songs." He said and Hidan shook his head.

"Wow." He said as Zetsu walked in. Skye turned to him.

"Hi B&W!" Skye said and Zetsu laughed at their nickname. Skye sighed. "Hey Black, do you think Aniki should let me go on a mission?" She asked.

"He should." Black said. White sighed.

"I dunno Skye-chan. Leader-sama may have his reasons for not putting you on a mission." White said. Skye just stared at him.

"You see, this is why I asked Black Zetsu because I knew he would agree with me..." She said while pouting. White sighed.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Konoha...**

Tsunade was meeting with a tall young male. He had messy onyx hair with piercing green eyes. He had pale skin and was 6''2. He was seventeen and held a bored face. "Why have you send your damn villagers after me? What the hell did I ever do to you?" He asked. Tsunade sighed.

"You're powerful, aren't you?" She asked, surprising him a little with the question.

"Yeah... I guess. But you have so many strong shinobi here. Why waste your time looking for me?" He asked annoyed. She gave a confident smile.

"I need your help." She said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? With what?" He asked.

"I heard that you knew how to kill those who are hard to kill. I need you to kill a certain member in the Akatsuki." She said and he immediatly understood.

"Is this 'certain member' a Jashinist? There aren't a lot of them around anymore." He said. She nodded.

"I believe so." She said and he grinned.

"I wouldn't want to kill him or her. Sorry." He said while yawning and she gawked at him.

"What? Why?" She demanded. He gave her a bored look.

"Because I'm a Jashinist as well. Why the hell would I want to kill one of my fellow people?" He asked. Her eyes widened.

"But your so..." He understood where she was getting at and began to laugh.

"Don't underestimate me. I may be quiet, but I would fucking sacrifice you right there." He said and she just stayed quiet. He sighed. "Fine. I'll do you that favor, but just know that I would hate you after that." He said and she nodded.

"Understood."

* * *

Skye walked around the base boredly. She had on her pajamas being that it was around nine. She saw that Deidara's room door was open and decided to barge in. "Hello Sir!" She said with a stupid grin. He gave her a glare but then softened up. She sat next to him. "What you doing? Creating again?" She asked and he smiled at her.

"Un.." He said. Skye made herself comfortable and laid down.

"DeiDei..." She called out to him and her blushed.

"What?" He asked. Skye sighed.

"Do you ever think of someone that you feel you are never going to see again?" She asked while turning to him. He became interested.

"Not really. Why?" He asked. Skye shook her head.

"Someone from my past. I keep thinking of him." She said softly and Deidara's eyes widened. He became a bit angry.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was sort of close to him... But he had to leave..." She said with sad eyes. "I even named my first summon after him." She said while closing her eyes. Deidara softened up after that. He patted her head.

"I'm sure some day you may see him again, un. Don't worry about that, it'll only make your pretty face wrinkle." He said making her eyes shoot open and a blush appear on her face. She sat up.

"Dammit Deidara! You can just say things like that!" She said while he laughed.

"Only stating my opinion." He said and she just stared at him. She surprised him by hugging him.

"Goodnight DeiDei." She said while leaving his room.

"Goodnight." He said. Skye walked into her room and plopped down on her bed while sighing. She stared off into the darkness for a while and then fell into a deep slumber, where memories continue to play in her head.

* * *

"Ryo! Ryo, where the heck are ya?" The nine-year old girl yelled. Ryo walked by her and sighed.

"I'm right here Skye. I'm not going anywhere dammit.."He said while pattin her head. She puffed her cheeks out.

"I bet that's what you tell other girls." She said while crossing her arms and turning her head the other way. He turned to her with wide eyes.

"What?!" He asked while she snickered. He smiled at her. How he fell in love with a nine-year old, he does not know, but he did. He ruffled her head. "Baka~" He sung and she stuck her tounge at him. He sighed and felt disheartened. He may have said that he was not going anywhare, but he was. There were people after him and he did not want to put her into any danger. "Skye-chan." He said. Skye looked up at him.

"Yes Ryo?" She asked. He smiled.

"You'll always love me, no matter what right?" He asked and Skye became confused.

"Of course Ryo. You're like a brother to me, why wouldn't I?" An anchor fell on his head after hearing that. 'Brother'? What the hell? He sighed while crying anime tears.

"Of course. Same with you Skye-chan." He said while walking to his bed and laying down. Skye on the other hand was blushing crazily. '_Why did he ask me that?! Oh my gosh I almost confessed! Ryo you idiot!_' She thought while calmly walking to her room to rest...

* * *

The next day, the shinobi were preparing to meet with the Akatsuk for battle. Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Ten-Ten, along with Neji and Rock Lee were the ones going with Kakashi. Naruto was hype. "A mission! Yes!" He cheered while he was bonked on the head by yours truely.

"Naruto, this is serious! Stop acting like a damn fool!" Sakura hissed while Naruto was crying silently.

"Sakura-chan... Must you be so violent?" He asked with tear-filled eyes and she 'humphed' while turning away with crossed arms.

* * *

Skye was bored wearing a black tank-top with navy-blue jeans and black ninja sandals. She actually had her purple glasses on being that Pein kept pestering her about it. She patted the headband that was on her neck, drifting to her own thoughts. He thoughts were cut off with a slap on the leg. Skye glared at the attacker. "Ah! What the hell?!" She yelled. Pein walked away.

"You have a mission. Get ready." He said and Skye's eyes filled with sparkles and other junk while she prepared for her mission. She ran into the living room where the other Akatsuki members greeted her. She had her Akatsuki coat on like a cape and the biggest grin on her face.

"Yay~! Aishiteru Aniki!" She cheered as Pein sighed and smiled.

"Well, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi will accompany you on the mission. You are going to battle the other shinobis." He said and Skye was just in heaven.

"_AND_ it's a battling mission?! Aniki, be expecting some love on Christmas." Skye said and some of the others laughed. Hidan wrapped an arm around her while grinning.

"And it's a mission with yours fucking truely!" He said while sending an evil smirk towards Deidara, who glared the shit out of him.

"Why would she want to accompany a damn mazo, hm?" Deidara said while returning the smirk and Hidan returned the same glare.

"Whatever Deidara-chan. I'm just happy I get to go on a mission with my favorite person." He said and Skye made a stupid face.

"Oh, stop it you!" She said while shooing her hand at him, making Kisame burst into laughter. Tobi turned to Pein.

"Why isn't Tobi going on a mission with Skye-chan?" He asked and Pein turned to him.

"You will be on the mission, but to surprise the other shinobi." He said and Tobi understood.

"Like a birthday party?" He asked and Skye along with Itachi face-palmed.

"Yes... Like a birthday party..." He said. Tobi glomped Skye and earned murderous glares from Hidan and Deidara.

"Yay! Tobi is coming with other senpai's and Skye-chan!" He said and Skye couldn't help but smile back.

"Yay!" Skye cheered along as well and hugged Tobi back.

How will this mission turn out...?

* * *

**I finally... Updated...**

**Omg how have you guys been?**

**I missed you :3**

**Haha, not really because I have other stories**

**Heheh**

**But seriously, I'm glad I finally updated**

**Read and Review because I want to hear well, read your thoughts**

**Negative reviews will be ignored**

**Love you all**

**Bye!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	11. Reunited

**Before...**

"I heard that you knew how to kill those who are hard to kill. I need you to kill a certain member in the Akatsuki." Tsunade said and he immediatly understood.

"Is this 'certain member' a Jashinist? There aren't a lot of them around anymore." He said. She nodded.

"I believe so." She said and he grinned.

"I wouldn't want to kill him or her. Sorry." He said while yawning and she gawked at him.

"What? Why?" She demanded. He gave her a bored look.

"Because I'm a Jashinist as well. Why the hell would I want to kill one of my fellow people?" He asked. Her eyes widened.

"But your so..." He understood where she was getting at and began to laugh.

"Don't underestimate me. I may be quiet, but I would fucking sacrifice you right there." He said and she just stayed quiet. He sighed. "Fine. I'll do you that favor, but just know that I would hate you after that." He said and she nodded.

"Understood."

* * *

**Now...**

Skye traveled with her comrades for their new mission. She was so happy that she was on a mission that she didn't even care for how long they've been walking. Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi just watched her happy face a bit horrified. Seeing her that happy actually scared them a bit. Skye turned to them confused. "Huh? What's wrong?" She asked them and the others remained silent while Kisame always had to be the one.

"Well Miss... You are so freakishly happy... And it is scaring the shit out of us..." He said, winding up getting kicked into the groin. He fell to the floor in pain while Skye snickered to his suffering. She turned around and continued to walk.

"I didn't even kicked you that hard. Get up and be a man, Aho." She said while walking away. The others followed her while Kisame slowly stood up glaring her direction. They continued to walk for a while until Hidan caused a big scene by falling on the floor. Skye stopped and ran to his side. "Oh my God Dan-san! Are you alright?" She asked while inspecting him. He only groaned in annoyance.

"So... Tired..." He whined and Skye sweatdropped while karate-chopping his head.

"Baka! That is not funny! Da'hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled at him and Hidan only turned to her. He snickered and she gave him a look. "What?"

"You're so mad... Tnk!" He said while snickering and Skye stood up and kicked his side. He flinched while looking at her. "Ouch! Dammit, that hurt Skye-chan!" He cried. Skye flared.

"Get up! I finally have a mission dammit! Get the fuck up!" She said while kicking him again and he stood right up. He smiled at her.

"You are so friggin' adorable when you are mad..." Hidan said while snickering and the others snickered as well. Skye gave them all death glares and they automatically shutted up. She turned around and continued to walk towards their destination as the other's followed in awkward silence.

* * *

Sakura and the other female shinobi's kept staring at the new guy accompany them on the mission. Hinata, however didn't care of his pressence. Kakashi turned to him. "So... The Hokage says you can help in defeating an Akatsuki member..." He stated and the dude just nodded. Ino blushed while walking up to him to get his attention. He turned to her, bored.

"Hey, we don't even know your name." She said while smiling flirtatiously, which he ignored.

"Hmm..." He said. "My name? You dipshits dun have to know..." The guys said while walking up ahead. It was quiet for a while, but then the male shinobi started to die of laughter as the female shinobi was shocked of his response.

"I think I see one of them over there!" Naruto yelled and in fact they did. It was a caramel skinned female with an Akatsuki trenchcoat on like a cape. She had on bandages wrapped around her chest and showing a little of her stomach with a black fishnet long-sleaved shirt. She had on black jeans, with high ninja sandals (black and purple). Her bandanna was wrapped around her neck and a huge grin was on her face. She stopped walkingand turned around angrily.

"Hurry up! You guys are walking too damn slow!" She screeched and the shinobi sweatdropped. The rest of the Akatsuki made it by her side breathing heavily. "Damn... And I'm fatter than all of you, yet, I had to strength to walk up here... That's a damn shame..." She said while crossing her arms. The shinobi got into their battle stances and the girl took notice of them. She smirked. "Oh... Yay... You guys are here..." She asked as the fish dude turned to them.

"Be careful... This one is a demon..." He said to them and she quickly whipped her head towards him glaring intensely.

"Shut the HELL up Kisame! I'll eat you... I'll fucking eat YOU!" She yelled and the Akatsuki sweatdropped. The guy with no name laughed and Skye turned her head to him. Her eyes widened.

"Wow... Some fiestiness right there. Hahahahahahaha!" He laughed and Skye was just silent. He stopped laughing and looked at her confused. "Huh? Da'hell is your problem?" He asked and Skye just slowly walked up to him, shocking everyone in the process. Hidan became upset and glared at the guy.

"You don't, remember me?" Skye asked in a soft hurt tone while making it in front of the guy. The guy gave her a confused look.

"We've met before?" He asked while observing her up and down then grinning. "If we have, I'm sure I would remember." He said sleazely as Skye blushed and whammed him across the face.

"You damn idiot! It's me, Skye!" She yelled and he got his thinking face on. Skye sicked her teeth while crossing her arms and the other's just watched this scene in front of them. "Quit acting like you don't remember me Ryo! I'm wearing the damn headband you gave me, Aho!" She yelled and his eyes widened. He jumped up and picked her up while looking at her body all over again. Skye was confused and he had this angry face on.

"You are lying! Skye-chan was tiny and adorable! Not busty!" He said and earned a punch in the face. Skye was blushing while glaring at him.

"Ryo you BAKA!" She yelled and she was glomped by him.

"Skye-chan!" He squeeled and she blushed. Hidan glared harder at him. Ryo stared at her face again and this time he remembered clearly. "Look at you... All grown up... But wait, weren't you younger than me?" He asked while squinting his eyes and Skye sighed.

"Of course... I'm three years younger than you idiot..." Skye said as Ryo just stared at her with the 'W.T.F.' face. The others understood why and had a hard time trying not to laugh at the face he was making.

"You're... Fourteen..." He stated while staring at her body again. Skye sighed.

"Yes Ryo..." Skye said and he just laughed while shaking his head.

"No... That's just impossible... I mean..." He turned to her. "Look at you!" He said and Skye just gave a sad smile.

"You've really forgotten me..." She said while looking to the ground. Ryo's eyes widened as he tried to say something, but was cut off. "You left to get away from me, didn't you?" He shook his head while giving Skye a stern stare.

"Skye-chan, I was being chased, I had to get away from you. And I never, forgotten you. You are mistaken... I just expected you to look like... Something else..." He said while scratching the back of his head. Skye had a dark aura surrounding her and Ryo took notice of it and flinched. Skye walked back to the Akatsuki while summoning her scythe.

"I'm going to hurt you. I am going to fight and kill you Ryo..." Skye said and Ryo shook his head.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no! I d-d-d-didn't mean it in a-a bad way!" He stuttered and both groups took their battle stances. Skye turned to Kakuzu.

"Jii-Jii, why are we battling with them anyway?" Skye asked and Kakuzu glared at the shinobi.

"Apparently, these fuckers had some business with us." He answered and Skye had a sadistic grin growing on her face and Ryo took notice of it. Skye turned to the shinobi.

"Why did you want to fight us? We have not bothered you guys in like, how long?" She asked while smirking. Kakashi closed his eyes.

"Well, the guy you know is supposed to help us kill one of you off." He said and Ryo sucked his teeth.

"I dun wanna do it though... You know what, I'm actually thinking about leaving too." He said as the female shinobi squeeled.

"Don't leave us Ryo-kun!" Sakura yelled and Ryo gave the hugest 'W.T.F.' face. Skye did the exact same thing.

"Ew..." They both said as they looked at eachother, then started laughing. But then they stopped and said, "But seriously though... Ew..." And the peolpe just looked at them. Skye smirked at Ryo.

"Wow Ryo... Want to quit so soon? Why?" Skye asked as Ryo sighed.

"Well, luckily, you are not my target, being that you are a Christian... I have to kill the Jashinist Akatsuki member." She said as her eyes widened and Hidan was just like 'what the hell'. Ryo growled. "I don't want to th-" Ryo stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Skye go in front of Hidan protectively. Hidan and the others were shocked as well.

"Ryo, as much care that I have for you, I cannot allow to do so... I am sorry." She said while bowing her head down. Ryo shook his head.

"Nah, trust me, I don't want to." He said while taking his chain out his shirt and the shinobi's and Hidan's eyes widened in shock. "I'm a Jashinist as well Skye-chan... How do you thing I feel about killing off my own kind?" He asked but then he said while walking towards her. "You know what? I can't do it. You guys can hate me all you want but I dun give an actually fuck..." He said while standing by Skye's side. The shinobi's jaw's dropped as Kiba got angry and ran towards him.

"Kiba-san, no!" Hinata called for him. Ryo just gave Kiba a bored look while taking out his giant war hammer and whacking Kiba with the dull part with no emotion at all. The other sninobi's attacked as Skye got a sadistic smirk and began twirling her scythe around. She ran towards the shinobi slicing and dicing them up.

"Wowwie! That's the best you could do?" She asked humored. Kakashi growled while charging towards her but was blocked by Kisame, who swung his Samehada. Kakuzu and Hidan on the other hand was teaming up together and fighting off the shinobi side by side. Hidan turned for a second to watch Skye fight and how happy she looked while twirling and finally getting some action. She looked as if she was dancing and the was she was twirling her scythe was remarkable.

Tobi jumped in out of nowhere and fell on Choji. "Tobi wants to play too!" He said while throwing Choji somewhere and I don't know.

Skye decided to finish it with a jutsu. She did some handsigns and closed her eyes. "Niwakaame (_Rain Shower_)..." And a whole bunch of water from the air formed while raining on the shinobi and surprisingly drowining them in the process. As the other shinobi went to go save them, Kisame gave a fishy grin**[Kisame: Oi!]**.

"Well, we sure did have some fun with you but, our leader is calling us. Bye-Bye!" He said as they all disappeared.

* * *

As they were walking back to the base, Hidan turned to Ryo angrily. "Why the fuck are you following us?!" He shouted and Skye turned to him.

"Hidan!" She yelled and he calmed down a bit, but then he turned his head.

"No! I don't trust him." He said while pouting and Skye couldn't help but sigh. Ryo yawned while turning to him.

"Oi... I just found Skye-chan... Do you think I would want to leave her again?" He asked and Skye couldn't help but smiled to that. But then, she became serious.

"Ryo-san, I may know your reasons, but Aniki is strict about who comes in and out of the base. Imagine how livid he'll be when he finds out we brought you with us..." Skye said as Hidan shook his head.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no... HE came to US! We didn't bring his ass with us!" He shouted while puting again. Ryo snickered.

"Man, chill... Man come on... You can't really hate me.." Ryo said while making doggy eyes. Hidan slowly turned his head to him and only stared.

"Trust me, I hate a lot of people." Hidan said and Skye gave him a stern glare.

"Hidan! What is with you?!" She yelled at him and this time he flinched. "Why the hell are you acting like this?" She asked and he only turned his head away.

"Like I said... I don't trust him..." He said and theu just continued walking to the base in silence.

* * *

They made it to the base and the other Akatsuki member's were staring at the guest that came with them. Pein had an annoyed expression in his eyes as Skye gave a nervous laugh. "Aheheheheh... Aniki, this is Ryo... Ryo... Pein..." She said while introducing the two. Pein gave Skye a stern glare.

"Skye... Why is this person in my base?" He ask and Skye sighed.

"I actually dunno about that, but he was supposed to kill Hidan." She explained and he face-palmed.

"Then why is he with us?" He asked and Ryo sighed.

"Look man, I'm not gonna kill him. To tell you the truth, I refused when I was first asked to do so." Then he wrapped his arm around Hidan. "I mean, we Jashinist gotta stick together, right Hidan-chan?" He asked and then dodged the scythe that swung his way.

"Don't FUCKING call me THAT!" Hidan hissed. Deidara walked up to Skye.

"Skye-chan, you know this guy, hm?" He asked and Skye gave a soft smile and nodded.

"Of course." She touched her headband. "He was the one who gave me this..." Skye said and the Akatsuki's eyes widened. Deidara smiled and nodded.

"Oh... I see, un..." Ryo went to Skye and gave a big hug, which caught everyone by surprise.

"And the reason why I am here, is to be by Skye again." He said softly and Skye blushed. Hidan and Deidara sent him a chilling glare while the other Akatsuki members just studied him. Pein nodded.

"Okay then. You may stay, but if I find out-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Kill, kill, kill I get it." Ryo said while walking with Skye to the garden. Deidara turned to Hidan.

"Hidan... Do you think that this is bad for us?" He asked and Hidan turned to him as well.

"Maybe it is... She was so over-protective of him while walking here... What the hell does this mean?" He asked and Deidara smirked.

"It means we have another contestant, un." He said as Hidan gave a competative grin.

"I won't lose to either of you."

* * *

They sat in the garden and talked for a while, catching up to what they've both been through over the years. Ryo was shocked when he found out she had a little brother from heaven. He smiled while listening to the adventures she had but then she stopped talking and turned to him. "What is it Ryo?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said and Skye smiled at him. She looked down on the grass and sighed and he became alert. "What's wrong?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"It's just that this is hard to believe... Seeing you again..." She said while giving a sad but happy smile. He smiled back while patting her head.

"I missed you as well, Skye-chan. I didn't want to leave your side, but those bastards were after me because of my religion, and I didn't want to put you in any danger." He said while pulling out a necklace from his pocket. "I never forgot about you Skye. I was going to give this to you as well before I left, but I wasn't able to." He said while putting it on her. Skye looked at the necklace and saw that it was a silver cross, with the Jashinist symbol in the middle. Skye glomped him while smiling like she was insane.

"Thank you Ryo-san!" Skye cheered and he laughed. What they didn't know was that there was actually people watching them. Konan giggled.

"How cute... A gift..." She said as Pein glared at the bastard.

"I don't care how close those two are and if he knew her first... I will kill him if he gets any closer to my sister..." He growled and Konan looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wow... You are actually accepting the fact that you think of her as a sister... That's a first..." She said while snickering. Pein gave her a soft glare.

"Not cool." He said as 'Tobi' walked to the two.

"My, my... This new fella sure is happy seeing Skye again..." Madara's voice said. Pein and Konan turned to him. "Do you guys think we should kill him off?" He asked while looking at Skye's happy face. Pein and Konan did the same thing, then shook their heads.

"No... Look how happy the two are..." Konan said while turning to 'Tobi'. "Why don't we just... Make him one of us?" She asked and Pein's eyes widened as he face-palmed.

"You can't be serious..." He said and she shook her head.

"But I am... The Hokage sent _him_ to kill Hidan. So imagine how strong he must be if he was sent to do the impossible." Konan said as Pein and 'Tobi' thought about it. 'Tobi' nodded.

"Very well. He shall join the Akatsuki... But what if he refuses?" He asked and Konan stared at his happy face. She smiled.

"I highly doubt that he would refuse..." She said while watching the two converse. Skye turned to Ryo.

"So Ryo... You're a player..." She stated and his eyes widened as he turned his head away.

"Aheheheheh, what ever gave you that idea?" He asked as he was bonked on the head.

"Don't play dumb! I remember what you said to me at the battle ground! 'If we have met, I'm sure I would remember'." She said as he snickered.

"Alright dammit... Fine... Yes ma'am." He said while looking at her. "I am a player." He said while giving a seductive grin. Skye sighed while giving him a bored look.

"I've always knew you would become one..." Skye said and he turned to her angrily.

"Oi!" He hollored and Skye only laughed. Tobi ran over to them and glomped Skye.

"Tobi wants to play with Skye-tan!" He cheered as Skye glared at him intensely.

"Tobi! Get the fuck off!" She screeched and he giggled while running in circles like and idiot. Ryo watched him in humor.

"Heheh, look at the dude go..." He said while snickering and Skye whacked him upside his head. "Ow!" He yelled. Skye gave him an annoyed glare.

"It's not funny you moron. I have to deal with this every day!" Skye said while turning to Tobi. "Tobi, sit down!" She yelled and he sat down by her.

"Tobi is a good boy..." He said but then he stared at something dangling from Skye's chest. "Oooooh! Pretty necklace!" He cheered and Skye smiled while sighing.

"Thanks Tobi..." She said and Tobi cheered at that.

"Yay! Skye-tan and Tobi are still friends! You aren't gonna blow Tobi up anymore, right?" He asked and Ryo bursted into laughter. He turned to her.

"'Blow up'?" He questioned while cracking up. Skye only stared at the two. The rest of the Akatsuki members came out.

"We want to get to know him as well." Kakuzu said while walking to Skye's side.

"Ryo-senpai's a good boy!" Tobi cheered and Ryo snickered while Skye gave them both the 'W.T.F.' look. Deidara turned to them.

"I want to get to know him as well and..." He turned directly to Ryo. "...How close you two are..." He said as Hidan agreed. Ryo sweatdropped while Skye was a bit oblivious to what was going on. The Akatsuki chatted with Ryo for a while and actually began to respect him a bit. Skye watched this scene in front of her with a soft smile. She was glad to see him again...

* * *

**Chapter: Done**

**Happiness: Level Y**

**Hope you guys enjoyed: Yeayuh!**

**Read and Review: Please?**

**Love for you guys: Level Z**

**~SkyePanda98**


End file.
